Pharaoh
by Eitriarch
Summary: This is a story about Yami and his life in Egypt. Rating should also say Angst(for Hiro in later chapters)
1. Bakura the Slave

Before I get started, here are a few things: I do not own Yu-Gi-0h but I do own all characters that are not in the anime or manga. Another thing, this story is divided into four parts, which are not named. You will be notified when each part starts, though. To make it easier for you (the readers) and me, I have divided each part into several chapters.  
  
Yes, I know the story is corny when you first begin to read, but I guarantee if you keep reading it, it WILL get better. (Just so you know, all or most of the things that happen are based on Egypt customs, NOT American.)  
  
*One more additional thing: I would like to thank Naya for encouraging me to put this story up.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part I  
  
"Happy 10th Birthday, Yami!" said the Pharaoh, who was his father. "We got you a special present this year."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"An earring?"  
  
"No, try again." His mother, the Queen said.  
  
"How about a necklace?"  
  
"No, we have gotten you your own slave!"  
  
"A slave?" Yami said in a confused voice, "Where is it?"  
  
The Queen stood up and left for a moment. When she came back, she had a young slave, about the age of ten also, wearing torn and tattered clothing that looked decades old. "His name is Bakura." His mother said, "You can force him to do anything and the best part is, you came treat him as bad as you want."  
  
"Can he play with me?" Yami asked.  
  
"No," the Pharaoh said dully, "You're not supposed to play with slaves. You make them do things."  
  
"Okay, I force you to play with me. Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"I guess," Bakura answered.  
  
"Yami, force him!" The Pharaoh practically yelled, but then lowered his voice to his son. "Besides, you don't want to play with him anyway."  
  
"Why not?" he asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Because we are better than him. We're better than everyone in all of Egypt."  
  
"I WANT TO PLAY!!!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Fine," the Pharaoh gave in, "But only today, since it's your birthday."  
  
"Let's go play, Bakura." He said.  
  
"Okay," Bakura said and they went off to the prince's room. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"  
  
"Of course not. Why would I do something like that?" Yami asked him.  
  
"Well, the Pharaoh and Queen didn't seem to like me very much."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Bakura."  
  
-6 months later-  
  
"Yami," said the Pharaoh, "it's time to torture your slave Bakura."  
  
"Why? Bakura is my friend." He told him.  
  
"You cannot be friends with a slave! They are just worthless pieces of junk!"  
  
"No they're not! You don't know what you're talking about!" Yami argued.  
  
"Yami, I am your father, and you do not talk back to me like that! Do you understand? Go down to the dungeon. You will be whipped with that slave of yours. See what kind of trouble that slave gives you just because you're his friend?"  
  
"Fine! Maybe I will get hurt but it's not his fault! Come on, Bakura. I will come with you." They both went down to the dungeon and were hit ten times each. Bakura was crying, but Yami was not. "Try not to cry, Bakura. The pain is only temporary. If you show them how much it hurt, I'm pretty sure my father will do it again."  
  
"Thanks, Yami." Bakura said.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For standing up for me like that. No one has ever done anything for me like that before. I didn't expect anyone to do that, especially you- no offense."  
  
"Why do you say that, Bakura?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to be mean," Bakura said, "But pharaohs and queens are usually snobby."  
  
"I'm not a pharaoh, I'm a prince." Yami answered.  
  
"I know, at least not yet. You're not like the others."  
  
-4 years later-  
  
"Bakura, we both know we're not supposed to talk to each other, but I have a question for you. Where did my parents get you from?" Yami asked.  
  
"First, they killed my parents and then burnt my house down to leave no evidence." He answered.  
  
"My parents did that? No wonder you doubted me. Don't worry, Bakura, I'll set you free."  
  
"You will?" Bakura asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. You may leave now if you wish."  
  
"Thank you, Yami! I'll never forget you or what you've done for me." He said and left.  
  
A few hors later, the Pharaoh and Queen came into Yami's room, both of them were smiling in an awkward way. "Yami, we've got some great news. We just found your slave running away. Now we get to execute him! Won't that be fun?"  
  
"WHAT? NO! I set him free! He wasn't running away! He's my friend, you can't kill him!" Yami shouted.  
  
"YAMI! For the last time, he is not your friend!" His father yelled back at him.  
  
"Yes I am and you can't stop me! What do you have against him? You didn't have to kill his parents either!"  
  
"We didn't know that's how you felt. We're sorry." The Queen said.  
  
"No you're not! I hate both of you!" Yami tried to calm down, "Where is he now?"  
  
"In the dungeon," his mother said sadly. Yami ran to the dungeon, hoping it wasn't too late to save his friend. When he arrived, Bakura was kneeling down on the floor, with his hands tied behind his back with a tight rope. One of the servants was holding a sword over Bakura's head.  
  
"I command you to stop!" Yami shouted. The servant put his sword down, "Thank you."  
  
Yami untied Bakura's hands and told him to get up. "Come on. I need to tell the others something." He took Bakura back up the stairs and called everyone that was in the palace into one room. "Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make, so listen up. Ever since my friend, Bakura, has came here, he has been in danger. But from this day forward, make a note of this, as long as I am living, no one will hurt him unless I say otherwise. Do all of you understand?" They all nodded. "Good. You no longer have to be afraid, Bakura. You are freed from being a slave forever. Since you do not have a home anymore, thanks to my parents, you can stay in a spare room if you like."  
  
"All right. Can it be close to yours?" he asked.  
  
"If you want, I can put an extra bed in my room for you." Yami offered.  
  
"No, Yami!" the Pharaoh yelled at him, "I will not allow it! I forbid you!"  
  
"For being a prince," said Yami, "I don't get very many privileges. You never let me do anything, but I'm going to do what I want this time."  
  
"Yami, if you disobey me, I won't let you participate in the Shadow Games anymore." He said to him.  
  
"I don't care. Just as long as he can stay."  
  
The Pharaoh sighed. "Go ahead, Yami. We cannot stop you." 


	2. Marriage?

All right, here's chapter two. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-1 year later-  
  
"Guess what day it is, Yami!" the Queen said in a high pitched annoying voice.  
  
"What? Aggravate Yami day?" He said.  
  
"No. Since you are now fifteen and a half, you have to get ready to be married." She answered.  
  
"What?!?! I don't even have a girlfriend yet."  
  
"I know that, Yami. That's why we're going to find one for you today."  
  
"Oh." He replied flatly. "Can Bakura come along?"  
  
"Yami, he's just a slave. He -"  
  
Yami cut her off. "MOM! He's not a slave anymore and you know it!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess he can come though. We have already gotten you a line up of girls waiting for you downstairs.'  
  
When they made it down, every important person was waiting for him to arrive and make his choice.  
  
"We love you, Yami!" they all said at once.  
  
"Give me a break." He said to himself while leaning in the wall, looking out the window. He noticed someone lying on the ground with a crowd standing around her. "What the.."  
  
"What is it Yami?" Bakura asked, wanting to know.  
  
"There's something wrong outside. I think someone might be hurt." Yami answered. He decided to go and see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami asked a little girl in the crowd.  
  
"It's Isis," the girl said without looking at him. "She was just walking home from a long trip and she collapsed. None of us know what to do. We don't have any medical equipment for her." She finally looked up at him. "Prince Yami! I'm sorry to bother you! Please don't hurt me! I didn't realize it was you!"  
  
"It's all right." He said and smiled. If only the people of Egypt knew he wasn't like that. "I only want to help. Let me take her to my palace and see if I can heal her."  
  
"You'd do that? But why? You are a prince. Why would you help commoners like us?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not like them." He answered and picked up Isis. "I care about other people besides myself." Yami said and took her into the palace.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we have to help this girl. If we don't, she'll die!" He told his parents.  
  
"Yami, why do you always want to help those.. those inferior beings?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Because I'm not selfish like the two of you! Now help her!"  
  
"Okay, Yami, we'll help her."  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
"What am I doing here?" Isis asked as she woke up. "Am I in trouble? Prince Yami!?!? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You can just call me Yami if you want to. And you didn't do anything wrong. You were dehydrated, but I'm guessing you're better now. You'll probably need to stay here overnight."  
  
"You helped me? I never thought a stuck up prince like you would help someone like me." She remembered who she was talking to. "Oops," she said covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, Yami! Please forgive me! Don't take me to the dungeon!"  
  
"It's okay. I would never do that." Yami said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess not all of you Pharaohs are too bad." She sat up from her bed and looked at Yami for a long time. "I guess I never got a good look at you. You're pretty hott."  
  
"I wouldn't quite say that." He said while turning around because he was blushing. "Um.. I think we should get ready for bed. It's getting kind of late."  
  
"Where do you want me to go?" Isis asked him.  
  
"If you want, you can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the floor." He suggested.  
  
"Sleep on the floor?! But princes don't do that! Especially for a commoner!" she said like it was against the rules or something.  
  
"You were sick and need to get better. You can't sleep there." Yami told her.  
  
"Thank you." She said while following him to his room. Bakura was already in there.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my roommate Bakura." He said to Isis. "Hi, Bakura. Her name is Isis and she's going to be joining us tonight."  
  
"Fine with me - as long as I get her." Bakura said.  
  
"What?" Isis said, confused  
  
"I'm just kidding. Aren't you Yami's girl anyway?"  
  
"I don't understand. What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't Yami pick you to be his wife?"  
  
Isis turned to Yami. "Did you?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was thinking about it, Isis."  
  
"Really!? Me be your wife?" she ran up to Yami and hugged him. "Yami! You are one the nicest people I know!"  
  
That night, Yami could not sleep. He didn't know whether it was because of Isis or if it was because he was sleeping on the floor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how did you like it? Don't worry, there is A LOT more. I just don't have it typed up yet. Until then - PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. She said Yes

Okay, this is chapter 3. It's not quite as long as the first two, but the next one will be longer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, Isis woke up and Yami was standing there looking down at her. "Is there something wrong, Yami?" She asked.  
  
"No, I was waiting for you to get up."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well I guess I should head home. I'm feeling better today."  
  
"Why?" He asked in a shocked voice. "Aren't you going to stay with me?"  
  
"I might, but I have to tell my mother first. She'll never believe me but I promise I'll come back and tell you what she says.  
  
Isis was right; her mother didn't believe her. "Why would Prince Yami want to marry you?" She asked Isis.  
  
"I don't know. He just likes me." She answered.  
  
"Think how lucky you are, Isis. We won't have to be poor anymore. Imagine all the money we could have because of this!"  
  
"Mom, I don't like him for his money. I like him for his personality. Yami is so nice and he's cute too." Isis explained.  
  
"Alright, you chose your future. If you really love him then go ahead and marry him."  
  
Isis was about to leave when her little brother, Malik, stopped her. "Ishizu! * You can't leave me here with our mother!" he said, "I don't want you to go!"  
  
"Don't worry, Malik, I'll visit you sometime." Isis told him and left  
  
"That stupid Yami." He said after she left. "I'll make him pay for taking my sister away from me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a lot different at Yami's palace. "Yami! You cannot marry a commoner!" The Pharaoh yelled at his son. "You have to marry a person of royal blood. I let you save that slave of yours and help that commoner, but you will NOT marry one! I will not allow you!"  
  
"But, dad, what does it matter? If I really love someone, no matter who it is, isn't that enough? Wouldn't you rather let me be happy with her than be unhappy with someone I don't like?" Yami tried to convince him.  
  
"Yami... I want you to be happy but..." He didn't finish.  
  
"Then you'll let me!"  
  
The Pharaoh sighed. "I guess you're old enough to make your own decisions in life. Go ahead if this is what you want."  
  
After that, Yami waited outside for Isis. When she saw him, she started running to him. "Yami! You're waiting for me!"  
  
"Yeah," He said, "What did your mother say?"  
  
"My little brother, Malik, wasn't too happy, but she said it was okay as long as it was all right with me."  
  
"And it is with you?"  
  
Isis walked up and kissed him. "Of course it is."  
  
While they were talking, the Pharaoh and Queen had been watching. "This isn't good.," said the Queen.  
  
"I tried to tell him." He said to his wife. "We'll just have to get rid of her somehow."  
  
"Get rid of who?" Yami asked as he came in.  
  
"Oh! Yami! We were.uh - talking about a servant."  
  
"Mom, dad, I want you to meet Isis." Yami said.  
  
"Hello," said Isis, trying to sound presentable to the Pharaoh and Queen. "You must be proud to have a son like Yami."  
  
"Oh, yes we are," the Queen said in a non- convincing voice. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"  
  
"I would love to, but I can't. Yami and I are getting married in an hour and we won't be home in time."  
  
"Yami! You can't today!"  
  
"I know you don't want me to marry her, but you aren't going to stop me." Yami said to his parents.  
  
"Whatever, Yami! Just go!" the Pharaoh shouted and Yami and Isis left quickly. "That son of ours is a disgrace to us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ishizu is Isis's full name and that was what Malik was referring her to.  
  
Did you like it? If there is something not right about it, tell me and I might change it. Please review!!!! 


	4. First Fight

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all of the characters not in the anime or manga. (That doesn't really apply to anything yet, but in later chapters it will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Yami and Isis were married and had left their party, which their parents were not invited to, it was long after dark. "That was pretty fun, wasn't it, Isis?"  
  
"Yeah, it was nice." She answered.  
  
"Look, when we get back to the palace, there's something I need to ask you. You'll probably say no but then again, I don't know how much you love me."  
  
When they made it back to the palace, they went straight to Yami's room. "Bakura, can you leave tonight?"  
  
"Sure," Bakura said. "But why?" Yami just stared at him. "Ohhhh.." He said and left.  
  
"This must be really important if you asked Bakura to leave." Isis said.  
  
"It is. He has no business to know what we do."  
  
Isis didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Yami, you don't want me to - this is only the second day I've known you - you and me? I can't!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't want to do it, but I guess it's all right. It's not like I'm anything special." He said sadly.  
  
"Yes you are, Yami. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'll do it but only this once until we're older." Isis told him.  
  
"No, you don't want to. You're only saying that because you feel bad for me."  
  
"Yami, knowing you parents, this may be our only chance. Let's just do it and get it over with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, Yami's parents came in and woke them up. "Yami, we know what you did last night and it needs to stop." They told him.  
  
"Hey, what do you care? At least I'm happy now! I hated my life before Isis came." Yami answered.  
  
"Well, that's good you're happy but we just don't think she right for you."  
  
"The only reason you don't like her is because she's a commoner, but that doesn't matter to me!"  
  
"Okay, but never do what you did last night again." said the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami pulled Isis close to himself. "Don't tell me what to do! I'll do it again! I'll do it again now!"  
  
"Yami, please don't!" Isis cried. "Please don't make me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Isis, but it has to be done."  
  
"YAMI, DON'T!" she screamed but it was too late.  
  
"We just can't get through to him." The Queen said to her husband and they both left.  
  
"Good, they left, Isis. They won't be bothering us anymore." Yami told her.  
  
"SHUT UP, YAMI! I HATE YOU!" She yelled and slapped him.  
  
"Isis, I .."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you! EVER! Leave me alone."  
  
"What's going on?" Bakura asked as he came in the room. "I thought I heard Isis scream."  
  
"Leave, Yami, I want to talk to Bakura." Yami didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had so he did what she told him. Isis told Bakura the whole story. "What should I do?" she asked him. "Do you think he really cares about me?"  
  
"Isis, he didn't mean to make you mad. He probably did it because he loves you and was trying to prove it." Bakura explained.  
  
"Trying to prove what? That he can force me to do what he wants? What was I thinking when I married him. Maybe I was right from the beginning. Maybe he is stuck up."  
  
"Don't say that so loud," Bakura warned. "Yami may be able to hear you. And you didn't make a mistake by marrying him. He's really a nice guy. I used to be a slave, but he wouldn't let anything happen to me, and if something did, he would be there beside me, getting twice as much punishment as I did. Then one day, I was going to be executed, but he saved me and then freed me from being a slave." Bakura told her.  
  
"You're right, I am overreacting. I should apologize to Yami." Isis said. "But can you go get him for me? I'm not feeling so good."  
  
"Okay," He walked out of the room and saw Yami sitting on the steps. "Yami," he looked up and saw his eyes were red. "Isis wants to talk to you."  
  
"Why? So she can tell me she wants a divorce?"  
  
"No, she wants to apologize to you."  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a minute, Bakura." Yami said  
  
Bakura walked back into the room. "He said he'll be in here in a minute. I think he went to go wash his face because it looked like he had been crying."  
  
"I made him cry? Now I feel worse." When she said that, Yami entered the room and looked at her sorrowfully. "I'm really sorry about what I said to you Yami." He stood there, not saying a word. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you." He still didn't say anything. "Yami, talk to me!"  
  
"Isis," He said and started to walk closer to her, but she backed away and his small smile faded. "You don't trust me do you?"  
  
"I do, it's just."  
  
"It's just you don't want to be with me. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I won't got mad if you want to leave or if you want me to." He said.  
  
"No, Yami, don't leave. I still love you. Stay with me."  
  
"Alright," Yami answered her. "I promise I'll try never to hurt you again, even though it was an accident." He said while embracing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. 


	5. Stay Away From Her

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but..(falls asleep)..(Wakes up 5 minutes later) Whoops. Guess I was so bored writing this line again, I fell asleep. Anyway, I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was going fine between Yami and Isis until a few months later. Isis was sick so she had to go see Simon Muran*, the healing master of Yami's family, for help. Simon Muran did many tests on Isis for a few hours and then came to his conclusion.  
  
Yami was anxious until Simon Muran came out of the testing room. "How is she?" Yami asked him.  
  
"Isis is fine, except.."  
  
"Except what? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, she's - she's going to have." Yami gave him a stare. "You're going to have a son." He finished quickly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? REALLY? Can I go see her?" Yami didn't wait for him to answer, he ran into her room anyway. "Isis! This is so great! I can't believe -"  
  
"We're not keeping it." She interrupted. "Simon Muran is giving me an abortion tomorrow." Yami did not look very happy when she told him. "I'm too young and I don't want to get in trouble with you parents."  
  
"Isis, you can't! We can run away together and won't have to worry about them anymore."  
  
"Yami, no. I'm not having it and that's final! You said you didn't want to hurt me ever again!"  
  
"Sorry, Isis." He said quietly. "I just thought it might be nice to have a son."  
  
"I'm getting my abortion tomorrow so can you please leave me alone until then?" She asked him.  
  
"If you want." Yami said sadly and turned around only to see his parents staring at him angrily.  
  
"Yami, we've heard it all and this time you've gone too far. You will not run away with her and to make sure you don't we are going to kill her." The Pharaoh said.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"We can and we will, Yami, now move aside!" The Pharaoh commanded.  
  
"NO! Don't touch her!" He blocked Isis. "You'll have to get past me before you get to her!"  
  
"Yami, stop this nonsense at once! No commoner is worth it!" he yelled back.  
  
"Why do you keep calling her that? She is exactly the same as us! Why do you and mom think you are better that everyone else? We are all from the same human race! I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt Isis."  
  
"Fine, Yami, if that's the way you want it." Yami's father said as he pulled out his massive sword. "Is this really how you want it to be?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Don't do it, Yami!" Isis tried to get up but she was too weak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isis." He told her. "Do it, Pharaoh."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're no father to me! Just do it!" As the Pharaoh stabbed Yami, he didn't cry or flinch, only stood there, showing no pain.  
  
"YAMI!" Isis cried.  
  
"I'll be fine, Isis. I won't have to suffer any longer."  
  
"But, Yami, now I'll be miserable without you!" she said to her dying husband.  
  
"You'll be alright. I promise I'll visit you. I also would like to thank you for making my life tolerable."  
  
"Yami, don't leave me!" Isis begged Yami.  
  
"I can't help it. It's just my time to go." Yami said and pulled the sword out of his bleeding body. He walked over to Isis's bed. She grabbed him and pulled him toward her.  
  
"I'm sorry how I treated you when we first met." Isis said. "Now I know Bakura was right when he said you were nice."  
  
"Bakura said that about me?" he asked.  
  
Isis nodded. "There's one more thing I want to tell you so listen before you go. I've decided to have our son. It may be the only thing to remember you by." She told Yami.  
  
"Thanks, I have to go now. I love you, Isis and I will forever.." Yami told her and died beside her.  
  
"Yami." Isis said while starting to cry. She looked at his parents. "How could you kill him like that? He was your son. Didn't you love him at all?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't kill her since Yami gave his life for her." The Pharaoh said to his wife. They both agreed and Isis was spared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Simon Muran is NOT one of my characters. He was actually from the game: Yu- Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories. In the game he is Yami's tutor and card mentor. I couldn't think of anyone else to be a healer, so I made him one.  
  
Just because Yami is dead doesn't mean he'll never be in it. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. THERE ARE AT LEAST 15 MORE CHAPTERS. 


	6. I'm Sorry

Here goes chapter 6. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. This chapter really isn't all that long but it's finishing up Part I of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few months after Yami had died, his and Isis's son was born which she named Yuugi. Isis didn't want to wait for him to grow up so Simon Muran cast a spell on him to turn him ten years old.  
  
"Mom, what happened to dad?" Yuugi asked one day.  
  
"Well, he was brave and saved me but unfortunately, he died doing it." She explained.  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Exactly like you. Here, let me get you a picture." Isis took one off of the table in her room. "This is what he looked like." She told him, showing the picture.  
  
"I wish I could meet him. Too bad I never will." Yuugi said.  
  
"That might not be true, Yuugi. Before he died, he told me that he'd visit, but he never did. Maybe he forgot about me." She said.  
  
"I didn't forget you, Isis."  
  
Isis looked around. "Was that you, Yami?"  
  
"Yes," he said, appearing in front of her. "I promised that I'd visit, remember?"  
  
"Yami!" Isis practically screamed she was so happy. "You came back! Just like you said you would!"  
  
"I've been here watching you since the day I died. I was never allowed to tell you until now." He turned to Yuugi. "Hi, how are you today?"  
  
"DAD?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Not quite as good as you expected, huh?" Yami said to his son.  
  
"No, you're better than she described!" Yuugi tried to touch his dad but his hand went right though him.  
  
"I'm a ghost, you can't touch me." Yami then looked at Isis. "I have good news for you. I'm allowed to come back one time but if I die again, that's it." Yami's whitish, transparent body turned its normal color, but that wasn't the only surprise. Seto Kaiba, Yami's enemy, burst into the palace.  
  
"We've been waiting for your return, Yami! My master wants you dead!" Seto said. "Get him!" He yelled to the other mages. They followed his orders and tied Yami up. "Take him away!"  
  
At Seto's hideout, he tied Yami to a post. "You'll be executed at dawn. You must have done something really awful to my master for him to want you dead. After you, I'll kill your son."  
  
"Who is your master?" Yami asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Seto laughed. "Why it's Isis's brother, Malik."  
  
"What? I never knew Isis had a brother."  
  
"Well she does and Malik wants you to die. See you in the morning." Seto said and left.  
  
As morning approached, Yami waited for Seto. "I'm sorry, Isis. I did what I could to protect you. I've failed. I guess I just wasn't meant to be with you." Those were his last words and Isis heard him.  
  
END OF PART I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for part 1. Only three more to go. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY EITHER. And one more thing, don't stop reading because you think this is the end of Yami (because it isn't). 


	7. Why Seto?

Here's the beginning if Part II. I bet you died from all the suspense of part one. Come on, admit it! - Crickets chirping - Alright then I guess I better just get back to the story. Anyway, part II is probably the shortest part of the story. I had to edit most of it out because of some of the content might not be appropriate for all those little people out there reading this (no offense if you are very young) and I don't want any bad reviews. I would have written this a lot sooner but I've had all this homework like stupid Algebra and a big German test. I'm seeing Das Radiergummis (erasers) in my sleep. Now back to the story you've been waiting on.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. (They will be coming soon- hopefully)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PART II  
  
"Please, let me go back!" Yami begged Osiris, the Egyptian God of the afterlife. "I have to protect my family from Seto."  
  
"You won't like what you see, Yami." He told him.  
  
"Why? Are they already dead?"  
  
"No, they're still alive." Osiris was quiet for a minute. "Fine, I'll let you go back, but next time I won't be so generous." Yami was returned to his palace but was shocked when he got there. Yuugi was lying in the floor with bruises all over his body.  
  
"Dad?" said Yuugi. "Seto beat me up."  
  
"Where's Isis- I mean your mom?" Yami asked him.  
  
"She's with Seto in her room." Yami was about to leave him to get Isis when Yuugi said, "Wait, dad. Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"Yami smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise. I just need to see what's wrong with your mom." He left him and went into Isis's room  
  
"ISIS!" Yami shouted when he saw her with Seto. "I thought you loved me! Why are you with him?"  
  
"Yami?" she said in a very surprised voice. "I didn't think you'd come back. I never would have done this if I knew you'd return."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you left our son out there by himself, all beat up and bruised like that." Yami said.  
  
" I was busy." Isis answered.  
  
"Busy with Seto! Why couldn't you just check on him? I don't think it would have killed you to get up and look to see how he was!" Yami was getting angry with Isis.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
"Isis, I'm beginning to believe you don't care about our family anymore." Yami told her.  
  
"No, that's not true. I care about you and our son. I just thought Seto would be nice for me." She said.  
  
"He killed me, Isis! Tell me the truth! I want to know the real story." Yami commanded.  
  
Her eyes began to get watery. "I'm so sorry, Yami. I only came with you because you were a prince. I've secretly been married to Seto since I was ten." She admitted to him.  
  
"Isis, how could you?" he asked.  
  
"Before I met you, I hated you. But then every day I spent with you and got to know you better, I started to like you. Now I realize that I love you even more than Seto, more than anyone I've ever met. The problem is you'll probably never trust me again because of this."  
  
"Do you really mean that, Isis?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, I swear, Yami." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Well if you really mean it, I forgive you."  
  
"You're not going to get her back that easily!" Seto laughed and cast a spell on Yami. All of a sudden, Yami and Isis were transported to the middle of the desert.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked.  
  
"Seto put a curse on you and then sent us out here, hoping we would die." She explained.  
  
"What kind of curse? Do you know?"  
  
Isis looked away. "Yes. Seto has been talking about it for some time now. All I can tell you is that you won't be remembering me or anything else soon."  
  
"I better apologize now just in case I do anything to harm you or Yuugi." He said. "WAIT! I left him alone by himself at the palace! I promised him I'd back and help him. What if Seto hurts him? What if I never see him again or never remember who he is?"  
  
"Stop worrying, Yami. Let's try and get home and then we can deal with it." Isis told him.  
  
Seven days later, having only rested twice, they still weren't back to the palace. After three days, Isis was too tired to go on but Yami was persistent and decide to carry her for four days.  
  
"Yami, you have to stop." Isis told him. "You're only killing yourself. Just let me walk."  
  
Yami ignored what she had just told him. "I think I see the palace up ahead." He said and ran the rest of the way. The first thing he saw was Seto choking Yuugi. "Seto! Let go of him now!"  
  
Seto stopped. "Yami? Youmade it back alive?"  
  
"Yes, and you will pay for what you have put me through!" Yami pulled out a gun and pointed it at Seto's head.  
  
"You wouldn't." Seto said nervously and put Yuugi down.  
  
"Yes I would." Yami said and gave him an evil smile.  
  
"Dad, don't," Yuugi said. "He was going to let me go."  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't care what he was going to do!" He yelled and pulled the trigger but Yuugi jumped in the way and was hit instead. "Yuugi! What did you think you were doing? I was trying to hit Seto. You're grounded."  
  
"YAMI!" Isis shouted. "How could you say that? He's dying!"  
  
"The curse is starting to give off it's effect." Seto said.  
  
Yami came to his senses. "Isis, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Pretty soon you'll have to be locked up because of this. The curse also impairs your senses and your judgement." Isis said.  
  
"Then I want to be locked up now, before I hurt anyone else. Do you think Yuugi will be alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine. I'll take him to Simon Muran later. And I'm not locking you up just yet."  
  
"Do it! I don't want to hurt anyone, not even Seto."  
  
"Yami, I can't!" She insisted but from the look in his eyes she knew he wasn't kidding. "Can't you stay for one more day?"  
  
"Fine, but only one day. Let's help Yuugi first." Yami said and they took their son to Simon Muran and was healed.  
  
"Sorry for what I did to you, Yuugi." Yuugi backed away from him. "Really I am. I couldn't control myself."  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Yuugi, don't talk to you father like that! He said he was sorry!" Isis told him.  
  
"Whatever." Yuugi replied.  
  
Yami sighed. "It would be better if you just locked me up now. What's the sense of me staying if my own son doesn't even trust me?"  
  
Isis didn't want to but she agreed. Both of them walked down to the dungeon alone. Yami went into one of the cells and Isis locked it. "I'll visit you everyday, Yami, I promise."  
  
"Okay, but I don't see why. I'm not going to remember you." Yami said.  
  
"I know, but what will I do without you?"  
  
"I want you to go to Bakura and tell him what happened. Tell him I said to take care of you." He reached out of the bars and touched her face. "I love you." Yami said and forgot everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man, that was a LONG chapter. It was almost 1,300 words. So what do you guys (or girls) think? Review and tell me. 


	8. Remember

Here's chapter 8. It's pretty short (probably because that last one was so long.) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. I actually do have my own characters. They aren't in this chapter but they will come someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-5 years later-  
  
Isis visited Yami everyday, just like she said she would. "I came to visit you again, Yami."  
  
"Why do you keep coming here and bothering me? I don't even know who you are." He would say to her almost every time she visited.  
  
"Yami, please try and remember!" Isis kept telling him. "I am your wife."  
  
"I've never seen you before. Stop coming here!"  
  
"No, I'll visit you until you remember me. Look, this is a picture of us getting married." She said after she took it out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
Yami stared at the picture silently for a long time. "You are...Isis. And the other person..is me."  
  
"Yes! You're right! Are you starting to remember the past?" Isis said excitedly.  
  
"I think. Don't we have a son named Yuugi? How old is he now?"  
  
"He's fifteen today. Maybe I can let you out to see him!" She said and unlocked to door to let him out.  
  
"Why?" Yami asked. "He probably still hates me because I accidentally shot him instead of Seto."  
  
"I think you are getting your memory back." Isis said and Yami walked out. "Yuugi is upstairs with his girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend? What else have I missed?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, your parents are dead. Seto killed them." She told him quietly. "That means you are the Pharaoh now."  
  
"Has Seto done anything to harm you?" Yami asked in a slightly angry voice.  
  
"No, not really." She tried to tell him but he didn't believe her. "Okay, just a little." Yami did not take his eyes off her and it frightened her. He had never looked at her like that before, so she admitted what really happened. "Alright, he's hurt me a lot."  
  
Yami pushed back a strand of Isis's long black hair and saw a dark scar on her forehead. "He did that to you, didn't he?" He asked and Isis nodded. "Seto won't get away with this. Take me to him." She did what she was told and led Yami to Seto, who was in one of the rooms.  
  
"Alright, Seto Kaiba, you must now pay the consequences for hurting my Isis!"  
  
"Yami?! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the dungeon with no memory of anything!" Seto said.  
  
"How could I forget, when I have Isis here to remind me?"  
  
"Okay, Yami. I've got an idea. Let's have a duel. If I win, I'll kill you. If you win, you decide what happens to me. Deal?"  
  
Yami thought for a moment. "It's a deal, Seto."  
  
Both of them immediately prepared their dueling decks and began. "You can go first,Yami." Seto told him.  
  
"Fine, I'll send Garoozis out with an attack power of 1800!"  
  
"Good move, Yami, but unfortunately it's not good enough to save your life!" Seto shouted. "I'll send out Saggi, the Dark Clown in attack mode!"  
  
"Seto, I know you're trying to set a trap for me, so I'll skip my turn."  
  
"Afraid to attack? If you would have, I'd be losing, but it was only to hold you off until I got my rarest card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon! I use it to destroy Garoozis!" In a flash, the monster was illuminated.  
  
"Alright, Seto, you asked for it. First, I use Raijeki to get rid of your Blue Eyes. Then I summon the Dark Magician to attack your life points directly, taking all of them away. It looks like I've won." Yami announced.  
  
"What? How can that be?" Seto ran up behind Yami and hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"YAMI!!!" Isis cried and hurried up to him.  
  
"If he dies, will you marry me once again?" Seto asked Isis.  
  
"Definitely not! He isn't going to die! You better heal him now or I'll never like you, even if he dies naturally."  
  
"You have to promise me that you'll marry me when he does die."  
  
"Fine, whatever, just make him better!" Isis shouted at him. Seto didn't want her to be anymore mad at him than she already was so he healed Yami.  
  
Yami woke up and was surprised. "Why did you help me?" he asked Seto.  
  
"Isis and I made an agreement. You'll never have to worry about it as long as you're alive, so it doesn't matter to you. Just forget about it." Seto said and left.  
  
"Whatever you're doing for him must be pretty good if he's leaving us alone like that, Isis."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I better get started on the next one- it's going to be a long one. 


	9. I'm Leaving!

Chapter 9 is really long so I'm going to write it and get it over with. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. Only about three more chapters until one of my characters come. I bet you can't wait. (Said in sarcastic voice)  
  
Here are just a few notes( for some of those people that review- like YGO Critic): 1. Yami calls Seto Kaiba Seto b/c that is the Egyptian name. His name is actually from the Egyptian God Set (or Seth, depends on where you ask in Egypt. I've heard it both ways) Set (Seth) is the God of Chaos. Get the relation? 2. Yami's and Isis's son Yuugi is spelled with two U's. Originally when I wrote the story, Yami's name was Yugi and I made their son Yuugi so you wouldn't get the two mixed up. I changed Yugi to Yami but I didn't change Yuugi's name. 3. Yami's parents do not (did not) care about him. Is that a good enough explanation for you, YGO Critic? I hope so. Anyway, here's the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Didn't you say something like it was Yuugi's birthday?" Yami asked Isis a little while later. "Why don't we go visit him?"  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea." She said. "He doesn't talk to me often. Especially when he's with his girlfriend. He almost never comes out of his room and when he does, they both run off together somewhere. I didn't think she likes him for any reason except for his money. Half of the money we had has been spent on her. I think you should go talk to him about it."  
  
Yami went to his son's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in, Yuugi?"  
  
"Who is it?" He asked from inside his room.  
  
"It's me, your father." Yami said opening the door.  
  
"What are you doing here, dad?" Yuugi asked in surprise. "I though you were in the dungeon."  
  
"Yuugi-"  
  
"Don't talk to me! I hate you! Get out!" Yuugi shouted at him.  
  
"Well can I at least talk to your girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't mind talking to him." She said to Yuugi after kissing his cheek. She walked out of the room and Yami shut the door. "What do you want from me?" She asked in a mean way.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you really liked my son or if you're only in it for the money." Yami asked her.  
  
"The money, of course. What else would I want? His personality? Yeah right." She laughed.  
  
"If that's all then you can leave. Get out of my palace!"  
  
"Whatever. He'll never believe you. He will only hate you more than he already does." She said and left.  
  
Yami went back into Yuugi's room. "Yuugi,"  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone. I said I hated you!"  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry for what I did to you a few years ago. The curse took over me. You know that. I would never want to do that to anyone." Yami explained.  
  
"Okay, if you care about me so much, then where's my girlfriend?"  
  
"I told her to leave because all she wanted you for was your money. I don't want to see her around here again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuugi asked. "She did love me."  
  
"No, she didn't. You have to believe me!" He tried to convince him.  
  
For a minute, Yuugi looked as if Yami had actually gotten through to him, but then he turned his head. "NO! I can never trust you again. If I do, you'll shot me again! I don't want to talk anymore, leave me alone. I hate you."  
  
Yami finally decide to leave him alone and see Isis. "Isis, do you think you could get Yuugi to somehow trust me again? He hates me. Maybe I should just leave and you can marry Seto again. I'm sure Yuugi will like him better as a father."  
  
"No, Yami. As long as you are alive, I will never marry Seto. I'll talk to Yuugi. As a matter of fact, I'll go talk to him right now. You can stand by the door and listen if you want." Isis said and went into Yuugi's room.  
  
"Oh, hi, mom. Is there something you need?" Yuugi said.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your dad. Why do you hate him so much? Seto cursed him and he had no control over himself. Can't you give him another chance? For me?" Isis said.  
  
"Well..if you really want me to. Maybe I should apologize to him now for what I've said to him."  
  
"One more thing, you're girlfriend only wanted you for the money, not for you. Yami wasn't lying to you. He should be outside the door, waiting." She said and got up to look but he wasn't there.  
  
"Maybe he left." Yuugi said. "Maybe he doesn't care."  
  
"Don't say that. He does care. He probably left because he was really upset after you yelled at him like that. He said he wanted to leave to make you happier. He could have gotten far. We might still be able to catch up with him." Before they left to go look for him, the y asked Bakura to come along. He agreed. They didn't have to look very far because he was just outside the palace talking to someone.  
  
"That looks like my younger brother, Malik." Isis said to both of them. Everyone was trying to listen but they were talking too low to hear. Yami took his Millennium Puzzle off his neck and handed it to Malik. In exchange, Malik gave something to Yami who then started walking away.  
  
"Let's hurry and get back to the palace before Yami finds out we were watching him." They all ran back to the palace and made it just in time.  
  
Yami walked into the main room and saw them sitting in there. "What's everyone doing in the same room?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Isis. "Where were you?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Well, obviously, but doing what?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"YES!" Everyone in the room shouted at once.  
  
Yami looked at them weird. "I was taking a walk."  
  
"You didn't talk to anyone? See anyone on the way?" Isis asked.  
  
"NO!" Then he hesitated. "It was too dark to see. I'm going to bed now." He said leaving to his room. Isis ran after him.  
  
"Wait, Yami, I know you're not telling the truth. I saw you with my brother."  
  
"WHAT?! You were spying on me, Isis? Who gave you permission to watch every second of my life? Aren't I the Pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes, Yami but.."  
  
"You may be the Queen, Isis, but I still have control over you?" Yami said getting madder as he talked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't ever spy on you anymore. Please forgive me!" Isis got down on her knees and bowed to him. She knew if she betrayed him again, she might be thrown out.  
  
"I won't make you leave this time but you might not be so lucky next time."  
  
"Thank you, Yami. Don't be mad but why were you talking to Malik?"  
  
"Will you just get off the subject? Get out of my sight!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Yami, I didn't mean to upset you." She said.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"Please stop yelling."  
  
"If you don't go now, I'll make you leave permanently!" He threatened. Isis got worried and left quickly to go to her room where she stayed the rest of the night and until the next. After dark, Yami finally went to see her.  
  
"Hey, Isis, I really didn't mean to get so mad yesterday. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, tell me why you were with my brother." She answered.  
  
"Why are you so worried about that, Isis?" He asked. "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"You might not think so but it is. I care about you and I need to know. Ever since you came back, you have been acting different. It's like you're mad all the time." Isis told him.  
  
"I'll try to be happier. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
"NO! Yami, please tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Isis, I can't. If I do then."  
  
"Then what? You won't tell me because it's bad. This is your last chance! Why were you talking to Malik?" Isis asked him for the last time. Yami just stood there, not saying a word. "Well?" She waited for an answer but never got one. "FINE, YAMI! If you're going to keep things from me . then. you can just forget about me!" she yelled, running out of the room.  
  
"Isis wait."  
  
"No! I'm never coming back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was really long (almost 1500 words). Do you like it so far? Next chapter one of the minor characters I made is introduced. I mean really minor. (THAT CHAPTER ONLY) 


	10. An Ankh

Here's chapter 10. Yay! My own character is in this one! (Only a few sentences though.) The character's name is Yuri, one of Yami's three main brothers. Here's some info about him since he's not explained well. He is 4 years older than Yami and his wife's name is Maya. Yuri is probably the only close to normal one of them (it's a stretch, but almost). The youngest brother is Yuji, who may be mentioned once or twice, but that's all. Yuji is a little on the crazy side. Then there's Hiro, which is my favorite brother and my favorite in the story, becomes the main character in the story later on. I can't tell you anything about him b/c it would ruin the story. All I can say about him is that he is not normal at all. Hiro is 5 years older than Yami and...I can't tell you who his wife will be. :P Hiro is in next chapter!!!!^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-3 weeks later-  
  
Bakura knocked on Yami's door. "Hey, Yami do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"You can come in." Yami answered from inside.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked when he walked in and saw the depressed look on his friend's face. "Are you still sad about Isis leaving you?" Yami looked up at him. "I guess that was kind of obvious. You shouldn't let it bother you. I bet she's living with Seto. I don't see what she's so mad about. It was only her brother you were talking to. Why were you anyway?"  
  
"Bakura,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry," He apologized. "I really think you should forget about her. You need to get on with your life now."  
  
"I know, you're right, but I've tried. It's just impossible. I loved her so much." Yami explained.  
  
"Then why don't you go look for her?" Bakura suggested.  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't want me to find her. She told me that she never wanted to come back. Can you please leave? I want to be alone."  
  
"Alright but Yuugi wants to talk to you next. He hasn't seen you since the night Isis left." Bakura told him.  
  
"Tell him to come in." Yami said. Bakura left and Yuugi came in.  
  
"Hi, dad. I haven't seen you in a long time. I was beginning to worry about you. You haven't came out of your room in three weeks." Yuugi said.  
  
"I thought you hated me."  
  
"Yeah, about that, mom talked to me and what she told me made me change my mind. Sorry."  
  
"I knew you didn't mean it." Yami said with a smile, the first one in weeks.  
  
"Why don't you come with me downstairs. We all miss you." Yuugi tried to convince him.  
  
"I don't mean to be like this." Yami told his son. "It's just automatic. I can't control it."  
  
"She's living with Yuri!" he shouted quickly. "I've known all along! She visits me every night to make sure I'm okay."  
  
"Isis is living with Yuri? Why would she want to do that? He's so mean."  
  
"I have no idea. Why don't you go and get her now?" Yami agreed and walked to his brother's house. He knocked on the door and Isis answered.  
  
"YAMI?! What are you doing her?" She shouted in a surprised voice. "How did you know to look at Yuri's house? You weren't supposed to find me!"  
  
"Isis, please come back! I swear, I'll do anything for you." Yami offered.  
  
"Fine, but only if you tell me about Malik." She said.  
  
"I will. Let's go back to the palace first. I don't want Yuri to be around when I tell you though." said Yami.  
  
"I don't know if I should trust you." Isis sighed. "If you tell me, I'll stay with you. Let's just go."  
  
They went back to the palace and into their room. Yami got something out of a box and handed it to her. "Here, Isis. I traded my Millennium Puzzle to get this necklace for you." The necklace was on a thin black string with a small golden ankh on the end of it. "I was going to wait and give it to you for our anniversary."  
  
"Yami.I didn't know. I never should have yelled at you for this. I thought it was something bad. Afterall, Malik isn't exactly an angel. You didn't have to trade your most valued possession for me."  
  
"But you are my most valued possession. It was worth it." Yami told her and then they hugged each other.  
  
"Thank you, Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you didn't know, an ankh is the ancient Egyptian symbol for life. It resembles a cross with a loop at the end, which was used to be held with by Egyptians or Ancient Egyptian Gods. The ankh has a significant part in this story so do not forget about it. Next Chapter: You get to hear (not really) Yuri talk. AND Hiro is introduced!!!!!!! 


	11. Hiro

Here's chapter 11. I've been sick all week so I haven't been able to update. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. One more additional fact, if you haven't been keeping up on Yami's age, he's 21 ½.  
  
This is also the beginning of part III. I had to edit a lot of this one out (still because of the content. If I didn't, it would be rated R and most of you couldn't read it.) But anyways it is longer than the last part and I think you'll enjoy it more than the last one too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part III  
  
Nothing too important had been happening at the palace until about six months later when Yuugi went into his father's room to speak to him.  
  
"Dad," he said, "Do you think we could talk? It's kind of important."  
  
"Sure. What is it? You sound a little nervous." Yami said.  
  
"I am. Will you promise not to be too mad?" Yami nodded. "Okay, well the first thing is we have to leave because Malik is coming for you. We'll have to hurry because he'll be here any minute." Both of them headed for the door, but as they opened it, Malik was already waiting for them.  
  
"Good job, boy." Malik said. "You've caught your father but did you save me the trouble getting my sister?"  
  
"Yuugi! You tricked me!" Yami yelled at him.  
  
"I didn't know he was going to be there. I really was trying to help!" he said.  
  
"What did you say?" Malik asked in an angered voice. "You betrayed me? I should banish you to the Shadow Realm for that. I'll let it pass this time. You may prove useful later on in my mission, but lets not worry about that now and just find Ishizu." Malik stopped and thought about something for a minute and smiled. "Actually, we won't take her. I just want you to see your beloved Ishizu. Wouldn't you like that, Yami?" he asked but Yami didn't answer. He wanted to make sure Isis wouldn't get involved. "Here, I'll take you to her now!" He concentrated a while and they teleported to Yuri's house. Isis was standing close to Yuri when they arrived.  
  
"Isis, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was just.I. how did you know I was here?" Malik quickly disappeared.  
  
"Isis, do you love Yuri more than me?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Of course not." Isis said who had her back turned to Yuri and didn't see him coming up behind her with a knife.  
  
"WATCH OUT, ISIS!" Yami shouted and pushed her out of the way, getting slashed on his arms and chest.  
  
"You fool," Yuri said to his brother. "Your cheating wife isn't worth saving."  
  
"Yami! Are you alright?" Isis ran over to him. "This is the second time you've saved me."  
  
"I'll be fine." Yami told her as he slammed Yuri into the wall, then pulling Isis and Yuugi out the door. "Let's go before Yuri tries to kill both of you."  
  
"But what about you, Yami?" Isis asked. "You're hurt. We should take you to Simon Muran."  
  
"Simon Muran," Yami said, "is not here today. He needed to go to the Town Plaza for a meeting." He explained as he walked into his palace and began to go down the steps to the dungeon. Yami told Yuugi to stay upstairs to watch for anything suspicious, but Isis followed.  
  
"Why are we going down here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I let my oldest brother, Hiro, live down there. He's an expert on healing, just like Simon Muran. He was banished by our parents since he was eleven. That was fifteen years ago and I was only six. Our parents never knew about it though. If they did, they probably would have killed us both. I can't let him out either because the people of Egypt just wouldn't understand.. They'd make me kill him."  
  
"What do you mean they wouldn't understand?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Yami said and opened a secret door down in the dungeon. "Hiro," he called out, "Are you still in here?" They walked in and saw his brother. Hiro looked almost exactly the same as Yami except he was much taller and stronger.  
  
"Is that you, Yami?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said nervously. "If our parents find out, they'll kill us."  
  
"You don't have to worry about them anymore, Hiro." Yami told him. "I'm the Pharaoh now. Seto killed our parents."  
  
"Ha!" Hiro laughed. "Seto better watch out for me one of these days." He looked around and saw Isis standing behind Yami. "Who's that?'  
  
"I'm Isis." She looked away. "I'm Yami's wife." She said quietly.  
  
"Was it really necessary to bring her, Yami?" Hiro said, annoyed.  
  
"She's not going to tell anyone. We can trust you, can't we, Isis?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah," then she whispered to him, "I still don't see why he was banished."  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Yami asked and she nodded her head. "Okay. Hiro, show Isis why you are banished."  
  
"If she really wants me to." Hiro said and closed his eyes to concentrate. When he opened them, they weren't their normal black, but instead, they were glowing red. After that, huge bony wings shot out of his shoulder blades along with long white spikes came out of his neck and arms. "Now do you understand? This is the reason I was banished. I can never see the outside world again because of it." Isis was so horrified from Hiro's demon form that she was practically crying. "You're afraid of me, aren't you? Don't be afraid, just tell me why you came and then you can go."  
  
"I need you to heal me, Hiro." Yami said. Hiro went over to a shelf and picked up a glass with blue liquid and handed it to Yami. He drank it and noticed he was healing quickly. "Thank you, Hiro. If there is anything you need, you can come up and tell me." Yami offered and shut the door behind him. He saw Isis beside him, shaking. "Are you alright? You look a bit scared."  
  
"Yami, I feel so bad for him. He knew I was afraid and that made it worse."  
  
"It's okay. He's probably used to it by now." Yami assured her and they both went upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, do you guys like Hiro so far? There's a lot more to come about him. If you don't like him, I'm sorry but the story does end up being about him. Even if you're not too fond of him, keep reading because there are a lot more interesting things about him besides him being a demon. Don't take the demon thing the wrong way because he does not worship... well you know. 


	12. Visit

Chapter 12. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. (Hiro and Yuri so far. I still have one more character. I bet you're so excited! -_-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had to leave for the day so Isis was alone (oh great). After thinking about it for a total of three minutes, she decided to go see Hiro. She opened the secret door to his room but didn't see anyone. "Hiro, are you in here?" she called out and kept walking. Isis did this until she felt something wet on the floor. The room was completely dark so it was impossible to see what it was. "Hiro?"  
  
"Who is it?" He shouted from somewhere.  
  
"It's only me, Isis." She answered.  
  
Hiro came out of hiding with a torch in his hand. "What do you want? Does Yami know you're here?"  
  
"I just thought you might like some company since no one ever visits you. Yami went away for the day. I'll leave before he gets back." Isis told him.  
  
"I thought you were afraid of me." He said, extending his demon wings.  
  
"Sorry about that." Isis said while looking into his eyes. "Can I make it up to you?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, not knowing that her son had followed her downstairs and was watching everything.  
  
"Mom," said Yuugi hesitating, "What are you doing?"  
  
He surprised Isis and she let go of Hiro while slipping and falling onto the wet floor. "Yuugi! Where did you come from?"  
  
"I followed you down here. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Yuugi said quickly. He was obviously scared of Hiro.  
  
"IDIOT!" Hiro yelled. "Now he knows about my existence!"  
  
"Hiro, he won't tell. Will you, Yuugi?" Isis said.  
  
"I think dad should know, but I won't tell anyone else. I promise!"  
  
"See, Hiro, no one will find out you're here."  
  
"Get out!" Hiro shouted, "I don't want to see you again!" Isis stood up. "GO!"  
  
She grabbed Yuugi's hand and ran up the stairs. "Mom, is that blood on your clothes?"  
  
Isis looked down at herself. "This is what was on the floor?! Let me go change." She said and left him to go change her clothes. She was back in a few minutes. "Do you know where your father went to?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you to him." Yuugi took her to a small house in the town and they both walked in. They decided not to go into the room Yami was in but instead just listen to the conversation he and a girl were having.  
  
"Come on, Yami" said the girl.  
  
"No, I will not marry you. I already have a wife-"  
  
"Named Isis." She finished for him. "I know all of the details. You don't want to marry me because you love Isis. Yami, did you ever think that maybe she doesn't love you back?"  
  
"Yes she does." Yami said which made Isis smile.  
  
"If she does, then why does she always leave you? Why was she married to Seto? Why was she living with your brother, Yuri?"  
  
"How do you know all of these things?" Yami asked.  
  
"I know things about Isis that you don't even know that she's done to you. I am psychic. Let me be your queen and we can be powerful rulers together. Isis doesn't deserve you or her title as Queen."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"Let me check." She closed her eyes for concentration. "This morning, Isis went down in your dungeon and while you were here, she was kissing your brother, Hiro."  
  
She has to be psychic. Yami thought. How else would she have known about Hiro?  
  
"So will you marry me now, Yami?"  
  
"I-I can't. I don't want to leave Isis." He told her.  
  
"Come on. She's done bad things to you so now's your chance to do something bad to her."  
  
"No, I have to leave now."  
  
"Okay," she said sadly " But if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting. One more thing, Isis is just outside the door listening to everything we've said. Do you think she has the right to spy on you? I would never do that."  
  
"I don't care," he said, opening the door and seeing Isis. "She was right. It's time to go home, Isis." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-At the Palace-  
  
"Yami. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. I was only trying to come get you but when I saw you were busy, I waited and I overheard you talking." Isis explained.  
  
"I'm not mad about that. What bothers me is Hiro." He said and made Isis begin to cry. "Don't cry, Isis. I'm not upset, I mean, all you did was kiss him. I just don't want you around him anymore."  
  
"Can I see him one more time? You know, like his last visit from me?" She asked Yami.  
  
"I don't see why not. Go ahead. You can go by yourself since I trust you."  
  
About four hours later, Yami was getting very suspicious and went downstairs, then opened the door. "Hiro, is Isis down here with you?"  
  
"No," he answered. "She left a while ago to see you."  
  
"Well she never did. I wonder what could have happened to her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now where did Isis run off to? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter. It's one of my favorites, but I don't know about you. Until then..PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Who's Zion?

Here's chapter 13. My arm is about to fall off from typing the last chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but.. but.MAN I HATE TYPING THIS LINE!!!! I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. There-I finished it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-1 year later-  
  
Knock, knock, knock. Yami got up from sitting on the couch and opened the door. At the door, was his wife. "Isis!" he shouted and hugged her. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. My mother had a problem and needed my help right away. Don't worry, everything's back to normal now." She kissed him on the check. "I have a surprise for you. ZION!" Isis called and a little kid came running to the door.  
  
"What? Is he yours?" Yami asked.  
  
"No! I adopted him. Do you like him or do you want me to take him back?"  
  
"Keep him if you want. He'll be better off here than at an adoption center." He glanced at Zion and noticed that he looked a lot like himself. "The kid looks like me. Are you sure he's not-"  
  
"He isn't yours. Maybe he's Yuri's or Yuji's (there, I mentioned him)." Isis said quickly.  
  
"Okay, by the way, I have to go meet Simon Muran at the Town Plaza for an important meeting. I'm not going to be home until later tonight. That will give you time to show Zion around." Isis nodded and Yami walked out the door but didn't go anywhere. He had lied to Isis for the very first time in his life. He wasn't going anywhere. Yami only wanted to make Isis believe he was leaving so he could find out what she was really up to.  
  
"So, Zion," said Isis. "Do you want to go see your dad?"  
  
"YEAH!" Zion shouted.  
  
I thought she adopted him. Yami said to himself and quietly came back into his palace. After a few seconds of following them, he figured out where they were heading, to see Hiro. Isis hadn't adopted Zion; he was hers and Hiro's. She had only left for a year to hide the birth of Zion and then got someone to make him older. Yami didn't follow anymore. He knew it all, the whole truth. He would just wait for her to come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis opened the door to Hiro's room. "Hiro, I've returned with our son."  
  
"Well he can just stay away from me. I don't want to scare him." He said, but Zion came running up to him and hugged his leg.  
  
"Are you my dad?" Zion asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Hiro said. "Now go away."  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs while I talk to your dad and spend some time with him. I haven't see him in a year." Isis told him and he sadly left. When he got upstairs, he saw Yami sitting in a chair.  
  
He looked over at Zion. "Get out of here, you little runt." He said and got a knife out of his belt. "You don't want me to hurt you, isn't that right?"  
  
Zion totally ignored what he said. "Will you be my dad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you be my dad?" Zion repeated again with tears in his eyes. "My real one doesn't like me." Yami wasn't mad anymore and put his knife away. Then he picked up Zion. "Do you hate me, Yami?"  
  
"No," he answered. "It's not your fault you were born. I guess I'll take care of you if you really want me to. How old are you anyway?''  
  
"My mom got someone to turn me five." Zion said, but stopped talking because wings came out of his back.  
  
Yami looked surprised. "You're a demon too? I guess it runs in the family.''  
  
"Zion!" Isis called, coming up the stairs with Hiro.  
  
"You might want to hide your wings." Yami told him.  
  
"Zion!" Isis called again. "What are you doing?" When she finally came into the room with Hiro, she gasped. "Yami, I thought you left!"  
  
"And I thought you loved me." He said. "But you don't. You lied to me again. Ever since I met you, you've lied to me, haven't you?"  
  
"YES!" Isis confessed as a millennium symbol formed on her head. "Yes, it is true! I've lied from the beginning! I never loved you. All I want is your money. And now that you know, I'll have Hiro kill you and then he will take your place as Pharaoh!"  
  
Hiro grabbed Zion in one hand and Yami in the other and dragged them into another room. "Do not come in here, Isis. I will get rid of them." He told her and shut the door. He turned to Yami who was ready to defend himself and Zion. "Do not worry, brother," Hiro whispered so Isis couldn't hear. "I'd never hurt you," he continued. "You saved me and kept me a secret for fifteen years. I'll let you go and tell Isis you are dead." Hiro bent down to Zion. "You have to stay with Yami, alright?" Zion nodded. "I trust you, Yami. I'll watch your kingdom until you have returned with a plan."  
  
"Thank you, Hiro." Yami said as he climbed out the window with Zion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That wasn't as long as some chapters but it was long enough. I fell asleep while typing it, so I guess it took longer than usual. The next one will be longer. Now before all of you go hating Isis,.um.well don't. It all adds up to something later on. That's all I can say w/o ruining the story. That part's not too far ahead (next few chapters). Oh well, while you're waiting, you can review.Please? 


	14. Finding Help

This is chapter 14, the third one I've done today. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. In this chapter, Zion and Yami meet my fourth character. By the way, Zion is one of mine too, but you were probably smart enough to already figure that out. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around a month later, Yami and Zion had not found a permanent place to stay. They could only travel at night, so no one would see them and tell Isis they were alive. They hadn't eaten in a few days, but tonight they had a half of a loaf of bread. Yami tore it in two pieces, giving Zion the bigger part. "Here, Zion. It's all we have." Yami said.  
  
"I can't." Zion said and Yami looked puzzled. "You always give me the bigger half of everything."  
  
"You need it more than me."  
  
"But you've lost at least twenty pounds and you barely weighed anything then." He tried to convince him.  
  
"You have to take it, Zion. You're younger than me." He argued back.  
  
"Just take it this time, Yami. Please?"  
  
Yami eventually accepted it and gave Zion the smaller part. After they ate, Yami got up and told Zion to follow. He wanted to reach his destination before dawn. Around an hour later, Yami collapsed from exhaustion. Zion ran up to him. "Yami! Yami, are you okay?"  
  
"Go get...someone...for help." Yami finally managed to say, so Zion went to the nearest house and came back with a girl in her twenties named Lydia.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lydia. "I better take him to my house." She picked up Yami, who was extremely light from losing weight. She looked at Zion. "You can come too." When she got back to her house, she laid Yami on her bed to let him sleep and then went back to talk to Zion. He told her the whole story. "So the person in my room is Pharaoh Yami?"  
  
Zion nodded his head. "We've been traveling every night for a month."  
  
"Both of you must be really hungry. I don't have much but you are welcome to take any food you can find." Lydia offered.  
  
"Thank you but I'll wait for Yami to wake up first."  
  
"Okay, you can sleep in my extra room if you'd like." She said, showing Zion to the empty bedroom.  
  
She made sure Zion was asleep and then went into the room Yami was in and stared at him. The first moment she saw him, she knew she loved him but assumed he would never love her back. Yami's eyes began to open halfway and he said, "Are you an angel?" Lydia knew he wasn't awake so she didn't think he really meant it. Then Yami closed his eyes and didn't say another word.  
  
In the morning, Zion woke up right after Lydia and then Yami did, which he had no idea where he was until Zion explained to him the situation. After Yami was no longer confused, he thanked Lydia. "I owe you my life, Lydia. If there is anything you wish to possess, name it."  
  
"Will you stay here with me for at least another day?" She asked shyly.  
  
"If that's what you really want." Yami was getting the hint that she liked him. "I'll leave tonight."  
  
"NO! I don't want you to leave!" She said without thinking and blushed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you what to do."  
  
"It's okay. I was just kidding. I won't leave until tomorrow, unless you have a good reason for me to stay longer." She didn't reply but he knew she wanted to. "Well?"  
  
"I want you to stay, but I don't want to interfere with your life." She said quietly, looking up to him.  
  
"You won't. But unless you have a good reason for me to stay by tomorrow, I'm leaving."  
  
The day went by quickly, too quickly for Lydia. She wanted to tell Yami she loved him and that was the reason why she didn't want him to go, but she was afraid he wouldn't care.  
  
But Yami did care and he wanted her to admit it. "Have you got your reason?" he asked, pretending to walk out the door.  
  
"What?! I thought you said tomorrow!"  
  
"I really need to be going. Thanks for everything. Goodbye, Lydia."  
  
"NO!" she cried while running up to him and then put her arms around his waist. "I love you! Don't leave me! I'd be so alone without you! Please stay!" she let go of him.  
  
"I love you too. I was just waiting for you to tell me first." Yami said.  
  
"Really, Yami?" she asked as they sat outside to look at the stars. "Then why did you torture me like that?"  
  
"Torture? I didn't think it was really that bad."  
  
"It was for me! I was dying to tell you ever since I saw you."  
  
Yami looked at her and got up. "It's getting late, we should get ready for bed. Since I'm better, where should I go?"  
  
"You could sleep with me." She suggested but he told her no. He began to walk back inside when he turned around and started kissing her a few times. "Yami, stop it." She said, gently pushing him away.  
  
"But I thought you loved me." Yami answered in a confused way.  
  
"I do but I didn't really want to go this far just yet."  
  
Yami let go of her and walked away. "I should leave. I don't want to cause any trouble."  
  
"Yami, you just surprised me, that's all. I'm ready now." She told him but he didn't come back to her. Lydia went back inside, leaving Yami out. She knew she hurt his feelings so she tried to think of something to do for him. A half an hour after Lydia went to bed, Yami decided to come in the house but didn't go into her room, just slept outside of her door.  
  
When Yami woke up the next day, Lydia was sitting beside him. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't mad at you for that. I ... actually kind of enjoyed it." She said quietly.  
  
"You did?" He thought for a minute. "Lydia, would you...never mind."  
  
"What is it, Yami?" she said, grabbing his shoulders. "Tell me."  
  
"Alright," he started and then quickly said, "Will you marry me?" Yami knew it was a mistake because he was already married to Isis and would have to face her sooner or later.  
  
Lydia was speechless. "Did I just hear you right? What did you ask me?"  
  
"You heard me, so what is your answer?"  
  
"Of course I will!" she shouted happily. "Can we go now?"  
  
"If you really want to.," said Yami. "But we have to bring Zion as a witness."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That seems like a good place to leave off. Next chapter is.um.well just wait and see. Please review. 


	15. I Love Isis

This is chapter 15. Wow, I'm getting pretty far into this. I used to hate typing but now almost any time I have free, I type this for you guys. I hope you're really enjoying this. Hiro is not in this chapter (-_-) but it's still good. If you're wondering what Hiro sounds like when he talks, (yeah I bet you really care) he sounds like Nickelback, ( Chad Kroeger) you know, the best music in the world. Anyways, enough about me and back to the chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. And just a little warning to you, Yami has a small language problem in this one. Bad Yami, bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours after Yami and Lydia were married, they walked home. Just before they arrived to Lydia's house, they both saw someone standing in front of it. As they got closer, Yami noticed it was Isis.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here, Isis?" Yami asked.  
  
"But I love you, Yami. You have to come back with me." She answered.  
  
"Who is this?" Lydia asked Yami in horror.  
  
Isis walked up to her. "Hasn't Yami mentioned me? I'm his wife."  
  
"Is... this true, Yami?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't love her anymore and she doesn't love me. She just wants you to leave so I'll be miserable again!" Yami explained to Lydia.  
  
"That's not true, Lydia. We both still love each other very much. He doesn't want you to know."  
  
"Have you been tricking me, Yami?" she honestly didn't know who to believe. Yami was a little upset that she didn't believe him. He turned around and glared at her. "Yami, I'm sorry, but I don't know who's telling me the truth."  
  
"I never thought you would doubt me." He said in a low voice but then got louder as he went on. "I'm not lying to you, bitch!"  
  
Isis and Lydia were shocked. "What did you call me?"  
  
"A BITCH! Because that's what you are!" He yelled back at her.  
  
Isis was beginning to enjoy this. "Good one, Yami."  
  
"SHUT UP! I hate you, Isis! I've made so many sacrifices for you and not once did you really care!" Yami went up to her and spoke softer to her. "I know you loved me when we first met, and I know you may not admit it, but I know you did. What happened between us?"  
  
She waited a awhile and then answered, "Yami,..you actually did nothing. None of it is even your fault, so I never should have taken everything out on you. I know you shouldn't forgive me, and I don't expect you to." She began to cry silently so Yami held her. "Please don't forgive me."  
  
"It's only fair to forgive you if you really mean it." He said, looking into her eyes and saw she meant it all. "Why don't we just forget all this and start over?"  
  
"I guess that's alright with me as long as you want to take the risk of trusting me again." She answered.  
  
"Yami," said Lydia. "I'm still here. You can't leave me."  
  
Yami turned to her. "Lydia,.... I want to go back to my palace. You can live with us there."  
  
Lydia felt tears coming into her eyes. "But, Yami, I want to be yours! We were just married and now you're leaving me for Isis. It isn't fair for me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you have to believe me, but I do love Isis and I liked her first. I'll tell you what, Lydia, you come back to the palace with us and I'll give you something later, alright?"  
  
All she could do was nod her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. If it's not I'll give you all autographed pictures...I know all of you want them.. I've already got the next chapter done so I know it's longer. 


	16. Lydia meets Hiro

I've been thinking and I've noticed that.....all of you have said ABSOLUTLY NOTHING about Hiro. Do any of you even like him? I guess you can't really tell b/c you haven't seen his true personality yet. Don't worry, you'll hear enough about him later. I guess I'll just get started on ch.16 now. Here comes my favorite part (yeah right) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. That line might not seen like a lot but when you type it, it begins to aggravate you o_0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took them a while, but they finally made it to the palace.  
  
"What were you going to give me, Yami?" Lydia asked him later that day.  
  
"Come with me." She followed him but didn't know where he was taking her. After they passed a few dozen doors, Yami finally stopped at one. "We're here." He said but didn't give her the chance to say anything because he picked her up and kissed her once. "I love you, Lydia, so please forgive me. If Isis turns on me again, you'll be my next choice. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes." She didn't want to say much because she knew if she did, she would start to cry in front of him.  
  
"This will be your room. It's what I'm giving you." Yami told her.  
  
"Thank you." She said back to him and at the same time, Hiro walked past them in the hallway. "Who was that?!"  
  
"That was my older brother, Hiro. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He reminds me of you." Lydia said.  
  
"Do you want to meet him?" Yami asked. "I can get him to talk to you if you want." He yelled down the hall. "HIRO!"  
  
He came to them. "What is it, Yami?" he didn't seem to notice Lydia. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted you to meet Lydia. She's going to be living here now."  
  
"Hello, Lydia." Hiro said, trying to act friendly, which he was not very good at. Lydia didn't say a word. She couldn't take her eyes off him. "Are you staring at me?" he questioned.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hiro! I didn't mean to stare! Maybe I should just go to my room."  
  
"You can't, Lydia." Yami said. "We're going to be eating dinner in a few minutes. We should go now, Isis is probably waiting for us." Yami led them to the kitchen. "You can sit wherever you want." Lydia sat down first and then Hiro did right beside her and smiled. She started to blush and look away. As she did, she saw people she didn't know such as Yuugi and his family.  
  
After they were done, Hiro asked Lydia if she needed help back to her room. "I guess." She told him. "I don't really remember that well where it is."  
  
"Yeah, you could get lost in these hallways." He said and picked her up and carried her back to her room.  
  
"Hiro!" she said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
He looked at her with a confused face. "I'm taking you to your room like I said I was going to. What did you think?" He opened her door and placed her on the bed. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Just you." She said without thinking and covered her mouth.  
  
"Me? Listen, you don't want me. I'm not exactly the best guy in the world."  
  
"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with you."  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it and I need to be going." He insisted.  
  
"Stay with me tonight, Hiro. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Fine but I'm sleeping in the closet."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Hiro didn't want to tell her he was a demon. "It's just a habit."  
  
"Hiro...."  
  
"No, either I sleep in the closet or I leave."  
  
"Fine, but can I come too?"  
  
He was getting very annoyed by Lydia. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Okay! I'll stop asking questions and I won't come into the closet." She promised.  
  
"Good. Now you better not come in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? I know it wasn't very long but it was longer than the last chapter. Will Lydia figure out Hiro's secret? Read more and you'll find out. 


	17. Who's the Demon Now?

This chapter is one of the longer ones and one of my better ones. All I'll say is this chapter ends a little different than the others and might have some * ahem * stuff in it. 0.0 Get the idea? Don't worry, it's very brief. That's one of the reasons it's rated PG 13 and if you don't like that (which I do not) then you shouldn't read this chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Lydia woke up early to see Hiro, except, he wasn't awake yet. She began to open the closet door and remembered how he told her not to look. She didn't want to make Hiro mad, but she also wanted to see him, so she finally decided to finish opening it the rest of the way. Lydia jumped back when she saw him with his wings extended and shut the door quickly. Now she knew why he didn't want her to see him. Lydia was afraid and ran out the room and saw Yami. "Yami!" she called and hurried over to him. "Hiro's a demon and he's in my closet! What if he tries to kill us?! You should make him leave!!!"  
  
"Hold on, Lydia." Yami said to her. "Hiro is not leaving. I already know he's a demon."  
  
"Yes. He's not bad. You can't tell anyone about it though."  
  
She hesitated before answering. "Alright."  
  
"Don't worry about him. He won't hurt you." Yami told her. "Would I lie to you?"  
  
Lydia smiled. "No, I guess you wouldn't." she said, walking away then accidentally ran into Isis. "Oh! Sorry, Isis. I didn't notice you."  
  
Isis had been listening to their conversation. "It's alright, Lydia. I couldn't help but overhear you and Yami talking. He told you Hiro was no threat but he is. You should stay away from him."  
  
"Does Yami know?"  
  
"He doesn't know and I don't want him to. Hiro said he'd hurt me if I told him. Just stay away from him." Isis said.  
  
Lydia felt someone touch her shoulder and turned around. It was Hiro. "Stay away from who?" he asked.  
  
"Um... no one you know." Lydia said quickly.  
  
"If you tell me, I'll take care of them."  
  
"No, that's okay." She said and thought; maybe Isis is confusing him with someone else. Hiro doesn't seem like the type that would hurt anyone. I won't take any strange things from him just to be safe.  
  
Later that day, Yami and Isis went out together so Hiro and Lydia had the whole palace to themselves. "Do you want to do anything, Lydia?" Hiro asked, pulling her into the bathroom.  
  
"No, not really." She answered nervously and left the room, but Hiro followed.  
  
"Where are you going, Lydia?" he asked, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hiro, let go of me!" He was persistent and didn't give up on her. Finally Lydia stopped trying to get away and gave herself to him. "Hiro, I love you."  
  
They stayed together for hours and didn't hear Yami and Isis return, who were both shocked to see them. "LYDIA!" Yami shouted. She jumped and then tried to cover herself up. Yami turned to Hiro. "Why? Why would you hurt her? I told her you wouldn't!"  
  
"But, Yami," said Lydia. "He didn't hurt me."  
  
"It might not seem like it, but you'll regret this day for the rest of your life." Yami told her. "I can't believe you poisoned her like that, Hiro."  
  
"POISONED ME?!" Lydia shouted.  
  
"You did it to Isis too!" Yami yelled at Hiro.  
  
"Only after you did it yourself!" He answered.  
  
Lydia and Isis looked at each other in a confused way. "We don't understand, Yami."  
  
Yami sighed. It was time Isis knew the truth. "Whenever a person comes in physical contact with a demon, their body becomes poisoned." He explained. "And eventually they will die."  
  
"What?" said Isis. "You couldn't have poisoned me, Yami, the only way was if-'' she stopped. "if you were a demon."  
  
Yami nodded. "I'm sorry, Isis. The reason I forgave you so much was because I knew what I was doing to you was far worse than you could ever do to me."  
  
"NO!" Isis shouted. "I don't want to die! NO!"  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you, Isis. I'd do anything to keep you alive, even if I had to sacrifice me own life. Do you want me to ask Osiris if it is possible?"  
  
"No, Yami. I've put you through so much pain throughout your life. I would rather die than put you through anything else. After this, everything will be fine."  
  
"It won't be fine, Isis. I won't have anyone to love me if you die." Yami told her.  
  
"You can find someone else. I should be easy to replace."  
  
"Don't say that, Isis. It's not true."  
  
"Yami, I have something to confess also. It won't matter if I tell you since I'm going to die anyway." Yami didn't know what she was talking about. "All that time I was mean to you wasn't my fault. My brother controlled me since the day we were married. Sometimes I could control myself, and those were the good times we had together. That's why I was so concerned when you were talking to Malik. I didn't want you to have any more suffering in your life. I couldn't tell you before because he would have killed me, but it doesn't matter anymore. Malik hated you for taking me away from him." After she was done, she fell to the ground. Yami ran to her.  
  
"Isis....no..please don't die..not yet. I love you! You can't die!" Yami said as he began to cry. Isis didn't answer him, only stared. "Isis, didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Isis barely nodded. "I love you too." She said and died in his arms.  
  
"Isis? ISIS! NO!" Yami shouted. Hiro and Lydia felt bad for him and went up beside him.  
  
Lydia put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yami."  
  
"Maybe," he said, trying to stop crying. "We can get Simon Muran to heal you before you die."  
  
"You can't! That wouldn't be fair to Isis!"  
  
"I don't want Hiro to lose you." He said, getting up to call Simon Muran. He came and healed Lydia from her disease and put a spell on her to make sure it wouldn't come back again.  
  
"Thank you for getting him to do that, Yami." Lydia told him. "You didn't have to save me." She looked at the depressed expression on his face. "What will you do now? Will you ever find anyone else?''  
  
"I don't know, probably not. I can love no one like I did her." He answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you just want to cry? See I told you Isis's actions led up to something. Next chapter I have another character I've made. I'm pretty sure it's the last one. Before you go, I have a question. Do any of you guys read this and look for updates on the weekdays? Or should I just type all week and update on Saturdays? Tell me what you think. 


	18. Princess Damara

Here goes chapter 18. It used to be one of those bad chapters but I changed it. I think you'll enjoy it more with the changes I made. I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months later after Isis had died, Yami decided to walk around the city to get his mind off his deceased wife. He was just about to head back to the palace when he saw a crowd of people standing around someone screaming. He wanted to know what all the commotion was about and went over to check it out. Yami pushed the people away and saw a girl in her early twenties on the ground in the middle of the crowd. She had scratches and bruises all over her body and seemed to be crying, so everyone was laughing.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yami demanded and everyone went quiet. "Well, are you going to answer me?" He bent down and picked her up. "You need some help." Yami carried her back to the palace and put her in one of the several empty rooms. "Is this alright for you?"  
  
"Yes it is." She replied. "Thank you."  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"It's Damara. I'm princess Damara from Cairo (capital of Egypt-not then, but now). I guess the townspeople from your city didn't recognize me."  
  
"And I'm sorry they didn't." said Yami. "You are welcome to stay at my palace until you are healed. Then I will take you back to yours if you like."  
  
She didn't answer for a while. "I don't know if I should go back..not many people like me."  
  
"Then I will have my people build you one here." He offered.  
  
"I really need some rest, Yami. Why don't we talk about this later?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami decided to tell Simon Muran about Damara to see if he had ever heard of her. "Her name is Damara." Yami told him. "She's the princess of Cairo."  
  
"Cairo? There is no princess of Cairo! You own that city. She is obviously tricking you. Damara is probably telling you that because she wants you to like her." Simon Muran explained. "Maybe you should talk to her about it."  
  
"I think I will." Yami said and went back into her room. Damara didn't look like she was resting. "Damara, we need to have a talk. Simon Muran just told me some interesting news; my kingdom extends to Cairo. There is no one ruling it except me. If you don't have a good explanation, I'm going to send you to the dungeon." He didn't really mean it; he only wanted to find out the truth from her.  
  
"Yami! I didn't mean to lie!" Damara confessed. "I only wanted you to like me."  
  
"You didn't have to lie to me. I would have liked you anyway."  
  
"No you wouldn't have! You've turned me down before, Yami!"  
  
"No I haven't! I don't know what you're talking about! When did I ever do that?" Yami asked.  
  
"When you were fifteen, and were supposed to pick your wife, I was one of those girls, but instead, you picked Isis. I was sure you were going to pick me." Then she said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Yami walked over and hugged Damara. "It's okay."  
  
"All I ever wanted was a family." She said. "I've been married so many times and every one of my husbands have abused me. But finally, I eventually found one that loved me and the day we were married, he died of unknown causes. I just want someone to love me." She looked up at him. "Will you?"  
  
"You lied to me...." He said and Damara looked even more miserable than she did when they first met and made him feel bad for her. She had been through a lot, just like him. "I'll give you another chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was short but oh well. The next one will be longer. Please Review. (and thank you to all the people who have( = it's a smilely face!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	19. Evil Yami

Nothing much to say so I'm just going to start the chapter. I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. Just another chapter about Damara. Waitaminute!!!!!!!!! Hiro's in this one!!!!!!!!!!YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry 'bout that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks later, Yami started to like Damara and almost even loved her. Since it was what she wanted, Yami decided to marry her. The first thing she wanted to do was have a kid but Yami refused. He didn't want to risk giving her the disease. He even gave her a separate room so she wouldn't be tempted. Except one night, Damara came into Yami's room. "Yami, please let me bear your child!"  
  
"No." he answered.  
  
"Just one! That's all I ask!" she begged.  
  
"Listen to me, Damara. You don't want one with me."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
Yami finally gave in and said alright. "But there is a catch, Damara. You can only have one. If you have more than one, I'll have to get rid of the other one. Understood?" he made it clear to her and she agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damara waited nine months for her baby and when it was time, the only person allowed in the room with her was Lydia. "Are you sure you don't want Yami in here, Queen Damara?"  
  
"I am sure. I don't think any man should be permitted to come in here until I'm done." A while later, it was over, and Damara was terrified. She had two. "No!" she shouted. "Why did I have to have two? Now Yami will kill the other one."  
  
"Damara, calm down! Why don't I take one and say it's Hiro's and mine? Yami will never know." Lydia suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea! Just don't mention it unless Yami asks about it."  
  
Lydia snuck out of the room with one of Damara's sons and took him to Hiro. She explained everything to him and then went back to Damara's room after she got Yami.  
  
"Are you okay, Damara?" Yami asked. "Did you have only one?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said and looked away. "I have only one."  
  
"Are you sure? You sound nervous."  
  
"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? This is my first kid after all." She tried to sound like she wasn't hiding anything, but she only sounded worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their son (or sons) looked exactly like Yami. "What do you think we should name him?" he asked.  
  
"How about Yukoshi?" she said after thinking a while.  
  
"I guess that will be alright."  
  
Yami never even found out about his other son until months later. It first happened when Yami was going to talk to Hiro. He walked in his room and saw the kid with Hiro. "Who is this?" Yami asked, surprised.  
  
"It's my son, Ezra." (that's what my adopted son's name will be!^^)  
  
"Are you sure? I don't seem to remember Lydia ever getting pregnant." Yami said.  
  
"Oh, she was." Hiro lied. "She didn't really gain that much weight before she had him."  
  
"How old is he?" Yami questioned. He noticed that Hiro was acting suspicious.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Do you mind if Simon Muran checks him to make sure he's yours?"  
  
"Of course he's mine! Mine and Lydia's! What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"If he was really yours, Hiro, you wouldn't care. So no, I don't believe you." said Yami. "Where's Lydia? I need to ask her if you're lying."  
  
"Go ahead! She'll just tell you the same thing!" Hiro shouted at him.  
  
"Okay but you still have to give me Ezra." Yami told him and Hiro looked nervous. "I'll give him back. You have nothing to worry about if you're telling the truth. But if you're lying,.. both you and Lydia will pay with your lives!"  
  
"Yami! You can't do that! I'm your brother!"  
  
"So you're saying that you're wrong now, Hiro? Is Ezra really your son?"  
  
"No," Hiro replied quietly. "He's Damara's." he didn't want Lydia or Damara to suffer so he made the biggest lie of his life. "Damara doesn't know, so don't hurt her. I also told Lydia not to tell anyone or I'd leave her. Please don't do anything to either of them."  
  
"Fine, but you shall lose your head, Hiro!"  
  
"NO!" shouted Lydia who ha been watching the whole thing with Damara right outside the door. "It's not like that, Yami! It's the other way around! I made Hiro take Ezra!"  
  
Hiro grabbed her arm and gave her a stare. "No, you didn't." he said aggressively.  
  
As Yami left, he said, "Tomorrow morning, Hiro."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The suspense!!!! Yami? Actually kill someone? What is the world coming to?????????????? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter, which is also the final one of part III. It's still not the end of the story. Finished this just in time. My Nickelback CD just ended with 39 minutes and 14 seconds for a total of 10 songs. 


	20. Return

This chapter is mostly about...well..Hiro. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lydia was very upset with what Hiro had done. "How could you tell Yami all that false information? I'm the one that brought you Ezra. Why can't I die instead?"  
  
"Lydia, I didn't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much to let you die." He answered her.  
  
She didn't talk to Hiro the rest of the day, but cried all through the night. When it was five-o clock in the morning, she cried harder than ever knowing that Hiro would die in a few short hours. All her noise woke him up. "Why are you still crying?" he asked. "I don't want you to worry about me. I probably wasn't the right guy for you anyway."  
  
"Yes you were!" she practically shouted. "You've made me so happy. I won't be able to stand it here once you're gone!"  
  
"You'll be fine." Hiro assured her. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Go to sleep?!?! How can you sleep when you're going to die in an hour or two? Aren't you scared?"  
  
"No, I'm not afraid to face death. It's what I deserved fifteen years ago, I've only delayed it until now." He lay back down and went back to sleep.  
  
Two hours passed and Yami came into their room with no warning. "Is Hiro ready?"  
  
"Yami, he's not awake yet." She began to cry again. "It's not his fault! I took Ezra. Damara and I couldn't bear to see you kill him just because he was born!"  
  
"Kill Ezra? When I said I'd get rid of the rest, it didn't mean I'd kill him. I was only going to give him to someone else." Yami said. "I guess I have to kill you instead."  
  
Hiro heard them talking. "None of that's true, Yami. I stole Ezra because Lydia wouldn't have any kids with me. She's only telling you this because she doesn't want to see me die." Hiro got out of bed. "I'm ready, Yami. Lets go."  
  
"Since you lied, Lydia," Yami said. "You will have to watch him die, and if you don't, I'll make you kill him."  
  
"NO! I can't! I don't want to watch my husband die!"  
  
"Husband?"  
  
Lydia gasped. She wasn't supposed to mention their marriage because Hiro wanted to keep it a secret. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I didn't mean to say it."  
  
"It's alright, Lydia. It doesn't matter anymore." Hiro said while walking through the hallways to the dungeon. "I just want you know that I love you." He turned around and kissed her. "I really mean it."  
  
"Get over here!" Yami yelled at Hiro. "I gave you plenty of time to do that yesterday!" Hiro obeyed and laid down on a stone platform. Yami picked up his sword and as he was about to bring the heavy blade down on Hiro's neck, someone stopped him. It was Isis's angel floating in front of him.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Yami." She said. "Of what you've become." Isis took the sword from him and put it on the floor. "I don't ever remember you wanting to actually hurt someone."  
  
Yami could barely talk. "Isis...."  
  
"Is it all because of me, Yami? Because of my death?" she asked. "Is that the reason you are taking all your anger and sorrow out on everyone else?" Isis came closer to him. "Show me your demon form. I want to see what killed me." In a few seconds, Yami transformed into a demon. As his wings extended, blood shot everywhere since they hadn't been used for so long and became infected. Even twenty- seven-year-old Hiro jumped back at the sight of his brother. "Come to me, Yami." She told him, trying not to sound afraid. He did what he was told and stood directly in front of her. She placed her hand on his chest and his body became paralyzed.  
  
"Isis..what are you doing?" he asked in severe pain.  
  
She didn't answer until she was completely done, which was when there were no remains of a demon on his body. Instead of his old demon wings, he now had those of an angel. "I freed the you from the demon inside. A demon touch is toxic to all except an angel." She looked at Hiro. "Would you like me to free you also?"  
  
"I'll be one soon enough." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Isis asked. "Yami isn't going to kill you now. Right, Yami?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, Hiro. I don't know what got into me. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Hiro answered. But the thing was, Hiro didn't forgive him, and he was going to make sure Yami would pay.  
  
END OF PART III ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you guys think of this part? Part IV (which I think is the most interesting) is six chapters long, and they are NOT short. Then there is the Final Part, which is two chapters, but are both really long. Anyway, can't tell you too much info. I'll try and update within the next day or two, so PLEASE REVIEW. My sister reviewed to me as Yami's sister.-_- She's not a big Hiro fan, as you can see. (I think she's just jealous that she didn't make him up.) 


	21. Betrayal

This is the beginning of Part IV, which is mostly about Hiro. This chapter is really long (well at least to me since I'm the one typing it -_-) Its like more than 1000 words long.......can't wait to get started......so much fun.... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PART IV  
  
After the incident with Hiro, Yami stayed condemned in the room of his palace for long hours. He never came out except for rare occasions, like eating every now and then. Damara was worried about him a few times and missed him so much one day that she had to go in and see him. She knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer. Damara knew Yami was in there so she went in anyway. She walked in and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed with his wings out. It was obvious they hadn't been hidden since he had gotten them. "Yami," said Damara. "Are you okay?" he didn't answer her again. "I've been worried about you for a long time. Please say something to me."  
  
"Sorry, Damara," he said. "I just can't forgive myself for what I almost did to Hiro. He was only seconds away from death."  
  
"Everything is alright now." She told him. "Hiro forgives you. So, please, come out. Everyone in the palace misses you."  
  
As she was explaining this to Yami, one of the servants burst into the room. "Pharaoh Yami!" he shouted. "Mailk has entered the palace and has already found his way into Master Bakura's room! He may be trying to steal the Millennium Ring you gave him as a gift! *yes I know it was Yami's father that made them* What should we do?"  
  
"Try and get everyone out of the palace. No one should be left behind." Yami commanded then grabbed Damara by the arm. "Get out of here. I wouldn't be able to love with myself if any thing would happen to you."  
  
"What about Yukoshi?" Damara asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him. You just get out of here!" Damara did what she was told. When she got outside, Hiro was already there with Ezra.  
  
"Lydia is still inside." He said. "I looked everywhere but couldn't find her."  
  
"Yami is still in there too. Do you think he'll make it out before Malik gets to him?"  
  
"Knowing Yami, he'll make it out somehow." Hiro told her and as he did the palace exploded and went up in flames.  
  
"Yami!" Damara cried. "Yami, no!" she tried to run up to the fiery palace but Hiro held her back.  
  
"It won't help any if you go and get yourself killed."  
  
"I guess you're right." She said sadly. "Maybe Yami is still alive." They waited at least two more hours for Yami and Lydia but there wasn't any sign of either of them.  
  
"Damara," Hiro said. "If Yami and Lydia were coming out, I think they would have already been out."  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. "Do you think Yami is...dead?"  
  
"I'm not saying he is. I just thought that he would have been out of there by now." Hiro and Damara waited another hour. Just as they were about to leave, they saw Yami running towards them, carrying Lydia and Yukoshi. He put them down in front of Hiro and Lydia, then dropped to the ground.  
  
"Yami!" Damara shouted. "Yami, please don't die on me!"  
  
"I-I saved Lydia- for you, Hiro." Yami said with trouble. "And Yukoshi for you, Damara."  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Damara told him. She glanced over at Yukoshi and Lydia. They didn't have a single scratch or burn on them, but Yami was burnt and bruised all over his body. Out of nowhere, Isis appeared. "What are you doing here?" Damara asked.  
  
"I'm here to heal Yami." She answered as she tried to heal him. "We're going to need his help if we ever want to defeat my brother. I'm allowed to stay temporarily too." She turned to Hiro. "Do you want to be an angel like us?"  
  
Hiro was extremely mad. "NO!" he screamed as he turned into his demon form. "NO! Yami was supposed to die in the palace today!"  
  
"Hiro!" said Lydia. "What do you mean? You're joking, right? RIGHT?"  
  
"SHUT UP, LYDIA!" Hiro yelled, scratching her in the face. "I meant every word of it! Yami should have died!" Malik then appeared in front of them and Hiro began talking to him. "I'm sorry, Master." Hiro said while bowing to him. "I tried to kill him."  
  
"It's quite alright, my faithful demon. You did half of what you were supposed to. Yami is weak and will die easily. Then no one can stop me from ruling Egypt and all of the world!"  
  
Yami was finally fully healed and heard it all. "You will never defeat me, Malik! I swear it!" he exclaimed and reached for Malik's neck. "You will not win!" Hiro suddenly hit Yami and then Malik teleported himself and Hiro away from them. "Damn! I almost had him!" he turned around and saw that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Yami," said Lydia, who was crying. "You have to stop Hiro. Malik must be controlling him. He has to be! Hiro would never do something like that."  
  
"You're right." He said. "You know Hiro better than any of us. Maybe if we can get Hiro to realize what he's doing, he'll stop and be on our side again."  
  
"We're not going to hurt him are we?" Lydia asked.  
  
"I hope not but if he threatens you or anyone else's life, I might have to. I probably won't have to do anything too drastic. First, we have to find a hiding spot. Then we'll have to figure out a way to defeat Hiro and Malik."  
  
The fire from the palace was completely out, and the dungeon was still mostly in one piece so that's where they searched. "Why don't we go into Hiro's old room?" Isis asked.  
  
"Hiro might need to come back for something later." Yami said.  
  
"I guess you're right. Are there any other secret rooms?"  
  
"Of course," said Yami. "It wouldn't be a palace if there weren't any more secret rooms." He walked over to one of the walls and pushed it open. "We can hide in here until we come up with something."  
  
"What about Hiro?" Lydia asked sadly. "I want Hiro back. When is he coming? I want to see him."  
  
Yami knew she was going into depression and might go crazy if something was not done about it. "You can trust me, Lydia. I promise I'll get you Hiro back." He thought for a minute. "I have an idea. If you guys can hold him down long enough for me or Isis to perish to demon inside of him, he'll come with us and then we'll have a better change of getting rid of Malik. We should all rest since we don't know how long it will take for us to fight them and should be in good condition."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought I'd get done with this chapter. Was it interesting? I also have a question for all of you. Should I write a sequel to this? If I ask you now, I can start earlier and you won't have to wait as long for me to write it. (oh and on my reviews, A lion is my best friend Megan. It's actually an inside joke-you wouldn't understand) *this chapter was 1265 words long * 


	22. Promise

Did you like the last chapter? Well I did. This one's not too long (good news for me!) but still long enough to be interesting. Sorry I haven't updated since Friday but I've been typing my other story too. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Yami woke up from resting, but no one else was awake. He glanced around the room and noticed Lydia wasn't there. "She must have went looking for Hiro. She just can't understand Hiro is evil." He said and shook Isis to wake her up. "Isis, Lydia is gone. She probably went looking for Hiro."  
  
"We should go after her before she gets hurt." Isis said. "We can leave Damara with Ezra and Yukoshi. They should be safe here." So Yami and Isis went looking for Hiro and Lydia. They searched for about an hour and finally saw two figures ahead. As they got closer they saw it was Hiro and Lydia.  
  
"Why don't you join Malik and I?" Hiro asked, trying to persuade her. "You'll be happy and be with me. What do you say?"  
  
"I want to, Hiro, but...Yami wouldn't like that." She answered.  
  
"So you like Yami again? You don't love me anymore? If you did, you'd come."  
  
"Um.. I guess I-" she was cut short by Yami.  
  
"No!" he said coming between them. "She's not going to come with you, Hiro. Lydia, you don't want to be evil like him, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't want to be evil. I'm sorry, Hiro. I just can't come with you. Why don't you come with us and everything will be just fine?" Lydia asked Hiro.  
  
"FINE, YOU IDIOT!" he yelled, scratching her in the face again. "You'll just die with Yami and the others. Is that what you want?!"  
  
"Stop it, Hiro." Yami said. "You aren't making things any better. And stop hurting her! The scratches on her face will turn to scars."  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't care! I can do what I want!" he pushed Yami out of the way and lunged at Lydia. She hit her head on the ground with a crack. Hiro pushed on her neck. "If you don't come with me I'll kill you now!" he yelled and started hitting her with all his strength. (which is pretty hard since he's the strongest of everyone.)  
  
"Hiro! Stop it!" Lydia screamed but he didn't listen, just tried to hit her harder. "Hiro, please! Stop, I'm begging you! STOP!" he still didn't let up at all. "Hiro! I love you! Please stop!"  
  
Hiro finally stopped. "Lydia... I- I don't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry." Lydia was in too much pain to reply. "I didn't mean it..."  
  
"Well, we're glad you're back to normal." Said Isis. "Now you can help us defeat Malik."  
  
"But I should take care of Lydia. After all, I'm the one who did this to her."  
  
"No. Damara will take care of her. You are going to help us." Yami told him. "You're the strongest anyway. We're going to be needing your help." They took Lydia back to their hideout. Yami told Damara to watch after Lydia until the fight with Malik was over.  
  
"You have to be careful, Yami." said Damara. "You too, Hiro. Make sure they don't get hurt, Isis."  
  
"Don't worry," she answered. "I'll protect them until the end, Damara."  
  
"Hiro," said Lydia, barely in a whisper. She was too hurt to speak any louder. "I want you to... come back alive. Please..come back... I'll wait for you until you do."  
  
Hiro picked her up, trying not to hurt her any more than he already had. "I'll come back, Lydia, and I'll do it soon because I'll beat Malik for you as soon as I can. Is that alright?" he asked and she gave a small nod. Hiro slowly put her back down, making sure he didn't cause any pain. "Let's go, Yami. The sooner we go the sooner we can defeat Malik. Good bye, Lydia. I promise I'll come back."  
  
So, they looked for Malik for hours but there was no sign of him. They searched the perimeter many times and were about to give up for the day, when Malik appeared in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you were reading this on paper, this would be page 90. No! We're closing in on the end. But don't worry, I wrote really tiny on the pages and a few have more than 2000 words on each. ^^ Please review. 


	23. Defeat

Sorry for the long wait, but I was grounded over the weekend and my mom will only let me type in the living room while she's watching for 20 - 30 minutes a day. I can't even type a chapter that fast. The only reason you are getting this chapter and the rest of them is because I'm at the computer lab at school typing. Don't worry, I promise I will finish writing this story for you even if it gets me grounded for years (yes, my mom is that strict.) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, their aren't very many left. Maybe 6 or so. Let me tell you, the ending is a tragedy and probably won't turn out like you think. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yami and Hiro were about to give up their search for Malik when he appeared in front of them. "Looking for me?" asked Malik like he had no idea of what was going on. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"You know why we want you!" Yami yelled at him. "Because you controlled Hiro and possessed my wife. She's your own sister, how could you do that?"  
  
"That's not all I'm responsible for." he said, "Didn't you happen to notice that your son and his wife are not here? They died in the explosion of your palace."  
  
"No!" shouted Yami. "They can't be dead! It's not possible! I'll make you pay, Malik." he said, getting angrier each second.  
  
"I don't think I will." he answered calmly. "You will be the ones paying- with your lives!" he pulled out a sword and tried to slash Hiro but at the last second, backed away. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough and the end of the blade cut his forehead, down the middle of his eye, and through his cheek. Hiro shouted in pain and covered his eye.  
  
"Yami, I- I can't see out- out of my right eye." Hiro said in a shaky voice. It was apparent the pain was excruciating. Malik knew Hiro wasn't paying much attention, so he cut him again. This time, Hiro was hit harder and quicker, not in the eye but on his neck and chest.  
  
"Hiro!" called Isis and Yami at the same time and Isis ran over to him. "Yami, do something about Malik and I'll help Hiro."  
  
"Malik!" shouted Yami. "Face me and not Hiro." his anger was growing so rapidly that his angel wings flew out of his back. Then all the feather fell out and they became demon wings again. His eyes grew bright red and spikes shot out of his spine. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Yami jumped on Malik and started clawing away at his skin. Yami couldn't control himself. Not even Malik could make a spell to stop him. "You have ruined my life and now you're going to pay!"  
  
In only a few short seconds, Malik's body wasn't even recognizable. Malik was dead but Isis was horrified. "Yami,...how could you do something as terrible as that?" She tried to touch him but he pushed her away. "Yami, what's wrong with you?"  
  
He wiped the blood from his face. "Nothing's wrong with me. I just couldn't hide my anger any longer." Yami's heightened hearing let him know that Someone was coming towards them. He turned around to see it was Damara. "Damara," Yami said "You aren't supposed to be here."  
  
"I..... only wanted to help!" she cried. She hadn't known he was a demon. "I d-didn't mean to...."   
Yami hid his demon features. "It's all right now that you know. Do you still want to stay with me?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated as if she didn't know what to say at first. "Well.... of course I do, Yami. I couldn't dessert you like that." Damara wanted to hug him but he was covered in blood. "Do you want to go back now?"  
  
Before Yami could answer, Hiro asked, "How's Lydia doing?"  
  
"Hiro, I have some news that you won't like." Hiro gave her a worried look. "Lydia is- well she- Lydia can't-" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Lydia is paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
Hiro stood there is disbelief. "Paralyzed?" he managed to say. "Because of me?" he stated to run back to the hideout.  
  
"Wait, Hiro!" Damara called after him but he didn't stop. They decide to let him go and followed him back. When they got there, Hiro was sitting beside Lydia, talking to her.  
  
"Lydia, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you." he looked away. "Lydia, I swear I'll protect you for the rest of my life. If there's anything you want, tell me and you'll get it."  
  
"The only thing I want is you, Hiro." she told him. "I want to be with you forever, no matter want you do to me." Hiro was surprised she even trusted him, let alone, wanted to stay with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Until then, please review and tell me what you thought. 


	24. Why Are You Like This?

Here's chapter 24.....only five more chapters. Isn't it sad? Barely anyone asked for a sequel ( 2 people). If I don't write a sequel then do you want me  
to add on to it? I already have some plans for the next one but if you don't want me to continue it after the end then tell me. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. Oh one more thing you need to know about this chapter, the palace was rebuilt for them and  
that's where they are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Months passed and Lydia's condition grew worse every day. As Ezra got older, he wanted to know why him 'mom' wasn't walking on her own. Every  
time Ezra asked Hiro why, he would ignore him or say he was too busy to explain it to him. This time, instead of asking Hiro, he went to Lydia.  
"Mom, why can't you walk by yourself? Why does dad have to carry you everywhere?"   
  
Hiro gave Lydia an uneasy look. "Well," she said, "I was attacked."  
  
"Attacked?" You were?" Ezra's eyes got bigger. "By who?"  
  
Lydia was getting annoyed. "You're too young to know!" she accidentally shouted. Ezra looked as if he was about to cry, so she talked top him in a  
nicer voice. "Why don't you wait until You're older?"  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "Everyone anyways makes up excuses. I want to know!" he demanded.  
  
"We'll tell you later."  
  
"I want to know now. If you don't, I'll run away!" Ezra shouted.  
  
"Why don't we just tell him?" Hiro asked. "He's going to have to know sooner or later. We can't hide the answer forever."  
  
"All right." she agreed. "Ezra, no matter what he tells you, He's still your father."  
  
"Okay!" Ezra said happily as Hiro took him into another room. "Tell me now."  
  
Hiro sighed. "This may be hard for you to understand. Lydia is paralyzed because of me." he paused when he saw the shocked expression on Ezra's  
face. "There was someone controlling me. It's not like I wanted to hurt her purposely." Ezra started crying and ran out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lydia asked. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Dad is mean! He hurt you. I don't like him anymore!"  
  
Lydia gave him an angry look. "Stop it, Ezra. You said you wanted to know and Hiro told you so stop crying."  
  
"I'm scared of him! I might get hurt too!" he shouted.   
  
"There's no reason to be afraid of him. If he was going to hurt you, he would have done it already. What he did to me was just an accident." she  
explained.  
  
"Yeah right," he mumbled to himself. "I bet He's not even my real dad."  
  
Lydia was surprised but what Hiro did surprised her even more. "You're right, you little baka!" he shouted. "Yami is your dad and Damara is your  
mom. Yami wasn't going to keep you so we took you in. He probably would have gave you to someone worse than me,"  
  
"Hiro!" Lydia raised her voice to him. "Why would you tell him that? He's just a little kid. You don't need to be calling him names."  
  
"Well, It's what he is. I could have said worse." Hiro picked up Ezra. "I'M giving him back to Yami."  
  
"No, Hiro, I want to keep him. Put him down!" he didn't listen. "Please, Hiro! Don't take him away!" She wanted to run up and save Ezra but she  
couldn't.  
  
"Lydia, you can pick between me or him. Pick me and I'll stay or pick him and I'll leave. So, which one of us is it?"  
  
"Hiro, don't make me pick between the two of you! I love you both." she said but Hiro didn't give her any sympathy. She had never seen him act like  
this before. "Why are you making me do this?" she asked and was quiet after that.  
  
"Fine." he said, throwing Ezra to the ground. "Keep him and I'll leave. I knew you never loved me." Hiro walked out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Come back! Don't go, Hiro. I really do love you. You can't leave me!" she shouted after him.  
  
Hiro came back in and picked Lydia up by her neck and slapped her as hard as he could. She let out a cry of pain and Hiro threw her down. She  
looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Hiro, why?"  
  
He didn't answer the question, just said, "You deserve to be paralyzed." and he left again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for this. Don't be mad at Hiro just yet. I know you'll forgive him later after you find out why he's like this. 


	25. Secrets

Did you like the last chapter? Hiro is going to be in it a lot from now on. If  
you don't like him then.... well.... force yourself, or don't read it. Yami and  
everyone else are still in it though. I do not  
own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. One more  
thing, sorry for all the spelling mistakes that have been occurring. The  
computers at school aren't the newest or have the best keyboards. The spell  
check isn't any better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hours after Hiro left, Lydia was still crying. Yami didn't know that it had  
happened until he came into her room to check on her. "Lydia, what happened? Why  
is your mouth all bloody? Where is Hiro at?"  
  
"H-Hiro did this." she managed to say. "Hiro left me because of Ezra. Ezra made  
him mad."  
  
"Lydia, there's something I need to tell you about Hiro." she looked at him with  
confusion. "You already know he was a demon, but he also has a mental problem.  
It's affected him since we were little and when our parents banished him, it  
only made things worse. Staying in the dungeon for fifteen years made his  
disability greater. He gets too mad about little things and doesn't think  
anyone cares about him. I guess he was able to control it until now."  
  
"What? Why wasn't I ever told about this?" she asked.  
  
"He didn't think you'd love him if you knew." Yami answered.  
  
"Let's go find him then! I need to go find him!" Lydia insisted.  
  
"Okay, I'll go find him." he assured her.  
  
"Take me with you! Carry me or something, I want to be there." Yami agreed and  
carried her around with him in search for Hiro. They didn't have much luck until  
it was almost completely  
dark.  
  
Hiro was sitting on a rock on the outside of town. "Hiro, what are you doing  
here? Why did you leave me like that?" Lydia asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lydia." he said. Both of them could tell he was. "You should just  
stay away from me. I could be dangerous."  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk, Hiro. I'll even give up Ezra if you want me to."  
Lydia said. "All I want is to be with you. You should have know I would have  
still loved you." Hiro was about to take Lydia from Yami when there was a crack  
from behind them. Yami turned around and it was MALIK?!?!?!?!with a gun pointed  
at Hiro. Yami glanced back to see that Hiro had already been  
shot in the head.  
  
"Hiro, no!" Lydia screamed and pounded on Yami's shoulders to get free. Finally  
he let her down - and she walked to Hiro. "Don't die, Hiro! Yami, we have to get  
him to Simon Muran!"  
  
"But what about Malik? We just can't-" he was cut off by Lydia.  
  
"I don't care about Malik!!! Hiro needs help now. You can defeat Malik any day  
but Hiro won't live forever."  
  
"You're right, Lydia," Yami said as he picked up his brother. "Let's go." Yami  
and Lydia ran back to the palace as fast as they could and gave him to Simon  
Muran. He examined him for a long time. Then he came out and explained the  
situation to everyone, but mostly Lydia.  
  
"I have bad news, Lydia. Hiro probably will not survive this accident. If he  
does, he may suffer from severe brain damage."  
  
"Can I go see him now?" she asked and he let her in. "Hiro?"  
  
Hiro slowly moved his eyes towards her. "Lydia, you can walk again."  
  
"Yes and it was because you were hurt. You healed me so you can't die!"  
  
"This is how it is supposed to work. I have to die, it's part of the plan." Hiro  
told her.  
  
"Plan?! What? This was all a plan?" Lydia asked and he nodded. "Why, Hiro? WHY?"  
  
"I told you," he said, "To heal you. I made a deal with Malik that if he shot  
me, you would get better, and you did."  
  
"How could you do that, Hiro? Why would you want to make me sad without you?"  
  
"I don't want to. I had to heal you, just in case I wouldn't be there for you."  
he looked away from her. "There's one more thing I have to tell you before......  
before I go."  
  
"Stop it, Hiro! You are not going anywhere. I won't let you!" Lydia tried to  
calm herself down. "What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"That day, when I attacked you, I said I was controlled by Malik."  
  
Lydia gasped in shock. "No, Hiro..... it can't be true! You didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did. I lied to you. I was not under the influence of Malik. I did it  
myself."  
  
"Why would you do that? Didn't you care about me then?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I did. It was my mental problem. Sometimes I can't control myself."  
  
"Well, if you stay, I can help you! If you die now, you'll never have a chance  
to get help. Hiro, please?"  
  
Hiro didn't answer for a while. "No, I don't want to live anymore."  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong? Do I not love you enough?" Lydia asked.  
  
"That has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's because of what I did to you. I paralyzed you and abused you. How can you  
still love me even after that?"  
  
"Hiro, I'm not paralyzed anymore and I'm better from earlier. It was only a  
mistake. Everyone makes them." she said.  
  
"Stop arguing with me!" Hiro yelled at her. "I want to die and you're not going  
to stop me! Just leave me alone!"  
"Hiro, just listen to me. The only reason I want to live is because of you. If  
you die, I won't have a reason to live anymore. I love you so much, Hiro. I  
would be happy ever again. Please don't die, Hiro, please?" Lydia looked at him  
and saw that one tear had fallen from his eye. "Hiro?"  
  
"Lydia, I'm sorry." he got up off of his bed, despite his injury to his head. He  
walked over to Lydia and hugged her. "I'll never leave you. I swear I'll stay  
with you forever."  
  
And Hiro didn't lie. He never left Lydia for more than a few hours at the most,  
until one day, he woke up and she was gone. Hiro searched days for his wife, but  
he didn't have any luck. No one had seen her and there weren't any hints of  
where she had gone. Yami and Damara tried to make Hiro happy, but it was no use.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Yami would tell him.  
  
"But why would she leave me? I thought we were happy together. Well at least I  
was. Maybe she was tired of me."  
  
"That's not true." Damara said. "She was very happy with you. Maybe someone took  
her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Months later, Hiro was sitting outside of the palace, like did everyday, hoping  
that Lydia would return. This day was worth the wait. At first, he couldn't see  
that it was her, partially because his right eye was now completely blind from  
the attack from Malik. As she got closer he recognized it was her. He didn't  
believe it at first but when he did, he ran towards her and embraced her.  
"Lydia," he said almost in tears. "You came back! Where were you? Are you  
alright?"  
  
Lydia was crying. "Hiro, I missed you. I'm not alright though." she said,  
looking away.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"If I tell you, will you promise not to be mad at me?"  
  
"I can't be mad at you." he told her so she decided to tell him her secret.  
  
"Okay, Hiro, this might alarm you, so just let me explain everything before you  
get too upset." she took a deep breath and then began. "Some guy kidnapped me  
and now I'm pregnant from him."  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled so loud that people inside the palace could hear him. "Who is  
this guy? What is his name? Where does he live?"  
  
"Hiro, please calm down." she begged him. "I tried to stop him but he was too  
strong. Do you believe me?"  
  
He could definitely see that Lydia was afraid of him. "I didn't mean to yell,  
but of course I believe you."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, before I get a lot of reviews saying that there aren't any guns in  
Egypt...... I KNOW! But would you get the same affect if it were an arrow? I  
don't think so. Just use you imagination. I have also started the sequel and  
have the first chapter done and most of the second. 


	26. Tricked

Sorry about the long wait for this. One of my other stories was banned and I didn't have update access for a week. Well, here it goes, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own  
all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lydia wasn't sure what to do so she asked Damara for help. " Do you think that Hiro will be okay after my baby comes? He wasn't too happy when I first told him."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. You and Hiro hardly ever get into fights anymore." She answered.  
  
"I guess you're right." Lydia never really worried about it too much after that until it was time. Hiro took her into a room that nobody went into and if anyone did, he  
wouldn't; let them past the door. "Hiro, I'm scared." Lydia would keep saying.  
  
"It's going to be all right." He would tell her back. When it was all over with, Hiro gave something to drink. She didn't suspect anything wrong with it but she quickly  
became tired and fell asleep.  
  
Ten hours later, she woke up in her regular room. "Hiro?" she called but there was no answer. Lydia walked out into the hallway. Hiro wasn't out there and neither was  
anyone else. Lydia went into almost every room until she came across one of the servants named Averos. "Do you know where Hiro is?"  
  
"Hiro is your husband, right?" Lydia nodded. "He's down in the dungeon at the moment but everyone else is outside."  
  
"Thank-you." She told him and wondered why Hiro was in the dungeon. Lydia didn't have much trouble finding him since he was the only person locked up. "What are you  
down here for?"  
  
"Isis killed your kid and blamed it on me. All I did was try to protect him." Hiro said.  
  
"Why would she do that?" she asked and he turned around and smiled. This was exactly what he wanted her to think.  
  
"Probably because she was jealous. Yami saw he do it, he just doesn't want her to get blamed for it." he lied.  
  
Lydia believed him. "How could she? she then went up to Hiro in his cell. "Do you have a weapon with you? he handed her a dagger. "Isis will pay for this." Hiro made sur  
she was gone and then he laughed. Lydia had fallen into his trap.  
  
Lydia was furious with Isis. "How could you kill my son?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Hiro killed him, not me." she tried to explain.  
  
"Yami, are you just going to stand there and say nothing about it?"  
  
"Isis didn't do it, Hiro did. He put you to sleep while he did it." Yami told her.  
  
"That's what you want me to think!" Lydia shouted and was about to throw the dagger at Isis. "This is what you get for killing my son!"  
  
"Lydia, calm down!" Isis said. "I swear it was Hiro. I would never hurt you or your family. Hiro just wants us killed."  
  
"No he doesn't! Stop talking about him like that!" she yelled and threw the dagger but at the last second, Yami stepped in the way and was stabbed instead.   
  
Hiro had escaped from the dungeon and came out of hiding to congratulate her. "Good job, Lydia. You weren't supposed to kill Yami just yet, but that's okay. We won't  
have to worry about him getting in the way."  
  
"What do you mean, Hiro?" Lydia asked, confused.  
  
"Why don't you kill Isis first and I'll tell you?" Hiro asked.  
  
Lydia was shocked to know that Hiro wanted her to kill Isis. "No, I won't!"  
  
"You're just letting her getaway with it. Don't come crying to me when she does something else bad to you."  
  
"I bet you're lying about all of this! You're the one that did it, aren't you?" she shouted.  
  
"Impressive," he said sarcastically. "And I didn't have to give you any hints about it either. You caught in so quickly."  
  
"Hiro!" she said and slapped him. "Why would you trick me like that?"  
  
"Lydia, I....." Hiro didn't know what to say. He himself did not know why he had done it.   
  
"Hiro, I've let you hurt me and get away with it but when you hurt other people or make me hurt other people, that's what I don't like." Lydia told him. "If this is really what  
you want to do for the rest of your life, then go ahead. I just won't be a part of it."  
  
She had never talked to him like that before. "That's not what I want." he said sadly, knowing that he had let his wife down. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"You didn't mean it?" she yelled. "That's your excuse every time! I wish I never would have met you, Hiro Muto!"  
  
Yami, who was still alive even after being stabbed, was surprised at what Lydia had said. "You shouldn't say that to him." she turned around. "You promised you would get  
help for him, and you never did. You can't blame him completely."  
  
"I guess you're right." Lydia said and turned back to Hiro so she could apologize, but he wasn't there. "Hiro?" She went back in the palace and came across Averos again.  
"Have you seen HIro?"  
  
"You lost him again? He's in the same place as last time. He seemed to be really upset this time, though." Averos answered.  
  
Sure enough, Hiro was down there but this time, he wasn't in a cell, he was in his hideout where he had stayed for fifteen years. "Hiro, what are you doing down here?" Lydia  
asked. He was bending over the table, with his back towards her so she couldn't see what he was doing,. "Hiro?"  
  
He turned around to show her. He was injecting himself with something but Lydia didn't understand. "It's cobra venom." he told her.  
  
"But won't that kill you?" she asked nervously, in an unsure voice.  
  
"Exactly," he said," That's the point."  
  
"No!"Lydia screamed. "You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking!"  
  
"I'm not kidding. I'll be dead soon."  
  
"But why, HIro? What's your reason? Don't you know that I love you?"  
  
Hiro didn't answer that question. "Earlier you proved to me that I shouldn't even exist. And you're right, I don't deserve to." he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiro! I didn't mean to yell! I forgive you for everything you've done! We can go get help now." she offered.  
  
"It's too late to do anything. I'm beyond help."  
  
"I can't believe you!" she said to him. "I was just mad. I didn't mean what I said. I don't care if you beat me or kill me, just don't die!!!"  
  
"I told you, I can't. I'll be dead in about an hour. There's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"You know what, Hiro? I HATE YOU! I hate you and everything about you! I'm happy you're going to die!" Lydia yelled and ran upstairs.  
  
Damara saw her and stopped her. "What are you doing? I could hear you from up here. You didn't really mean that did you?"  
  
Lydia began to cry. "No, I guess not. Hiro just made me mad. He injected himself with cobra venom and now he's going to die."  
  
"Wouldn't you want to be with him his last seconds of life? I know I would." Damara said.  
  
"You're right. I'll make sure I'm the last thing he's sees before he goes. Thanks, Damara." Lydia went back downstairs for her husband. The only problem was, Hiro wasn't  
there, but Lydia did find a note. It said:  
Dear Lydia,  
  
By the time you find this, I will have already left. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done and I'm sorry you don't care about me anymore. I'll die  
knowing that no one loves me but even though you hate me, I still love you.  
  
-Hiro  
"What have I done?" Lydia said to herself. "First I brake my promise to get help for him, then I yell at him, making him poison himself, and now he's going to die thinking  
that I don't care about him." she put her hand on her forehead. "If only I would have gotten him help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, I'm not sur what was wrong with the last chapter. THAT'S WHAT SCHOOL COMPUTERS DO TO YOUR TYPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was a little messed up. I'm so  
going to die writing the next chapter. -_- 


	27. The Truth

I bet you were really bored when I didn't update, weren't you? Sorry, I was lazy and didn't feel like typing and I was busy writing the sequel to this and a new story too. But enough about that,  
here's the chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
About a week passed and Yami was fully recovered. Lydia stayed in her room the whole time, thinking about Hiro. Isis came in to check on her at the end of the week. "Why haven't you been coming out, Lydia?" she asked.  
  
"It's because I really miss Hiro and he thought I hated him. I probably made him more miserable than he already was." she said sadly.  
  
"You made him happy. When you were kidnaped, all he did was talk about you and try to find you. "  
  
"He did? No one ever told me. Why didn't I know?" Lydia questioned.  
  
"We thought he told you. He's not really that good in showing his emotions towards you."  
  
"I miss Hiro," she said and hadn't noticed that she had been crying. She quickly wiped her tears away. "Sorry, Isis, I didn't realize-"  
  
"Don't apologize. I know what it's like. Yami died when we were around sixteen years old."  
  
"I didn't know Yami was ever dead before." she tried to sound happier.  
  
"Wait!" Isis said excitedly. "Yami was brought back to life before and Hiro can be too! Then you can tell him how much you love him." Since Isis was dead and could only come back temporarily, she could teleport to the other world. In a few short seconds, they were facing in front of Osiris.   
  
"Forgive me, Osiris," Lydia said, stepping forward. "I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering if I could please bring Hiro Muto back?"  
  
They could not see his face but his eyes were bright red. "There is no Hiro Muto here! Now leave!" Instantly they were back home.  
  
"What did he mean?" Lydia asked Isis. "Hiro is dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Obviously not. Maybe Hiro is still alive. He might have survived somehow." Isis explained. She closed her eyes and vanished, returning almost immediately. "I've found Hiro, come with me." Isis grabbed Lydia's arm.. The next moment, Hiro was in front of them.  
  
"Hiro!" she shouted with happiness. "You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" Lydia jumped up and hugged him but he threw her down.  
  
"Get away and don't touch me. How did you find me?" Hiro was apparently mad.  
  
"Why aren't you glad to see me?" Lydia was starting to get nervous. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You hate me, that's what's wrong! Just stay out of my life, Lydia, and I'll stay out of yours."  
  
"You know I didn't mean what I said. I love you, Hiro. I love you!" she ignored him trying to hold her back and kissed him. After that, he didn't try to stop her anymore. "You're everything I've ever wanted."  
  
Hiro was no longer mad at her. "You're everything I ever had. Let's go home." They hadn't even made it halfway when someone appeared in front of them.  
  
"Malik," Hiro said, " Why are you here?" He pulled Lydia closer to him.  
  
"Why?" Malik repeated. "Because now that I found you, we can go destroy thousands of innocent lives, just like we used to."  
  
Lydia looked up at Hiro with a horrified expression. "How many people have you killed, Hiro?"  
  
"Uhhh.... only a few...." Hiro replied.  
  
Malik laughed evilly. "A few?! That's funny, Hiro. We've slaughtered millions of people."  
  
"When did you guys do this? I never noticed Hiro was gone." Lydia asked.  
  
"Mostly at night when we knew you were asleep." Malik said. "He is a demon after all and is most active at night."  
  
"Is it true Hiro?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, Lydia, I did do all of that killing. Now I wish that I never would have done any of it. You married a murderer."  
  
"Why did you do it? What was your motive?"  
  
"I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was mad at my parents for banishing me. Maybe it's a reason I don't know of." He tried to explain.  
  
Lydia turned away from him. "Hiro.... how could you? Didn't you know what you were doing is wrong?"  
  
"I do now. You have to forgive me. I promise I'll change. Just get me help and everything will be all right." Hiro said.  
  
Lydia put her hand out to give him something. "I'm sorry, Hiro."  
  
He held out his hand and she put the object in it. He opened his hand only to find that it was the wedding ring that he had given to her. She had wanted a divorce. "No, Lydia," He dropped to his knees. "No, please," he begged her. "Lydia you can't! Don't leave me!" Tears were now streaming down his face. "Lydia, I need you. I wouldn't be able to stand life without you! Please don't leave me."  
  
"I don't want to leave you, but my life is in danger when I'm around you." she kissed his cheek. "I'm leaving you now. I'm not going to go back to Yami's palace either."  
  
Hiro grabbed her. "You're not leaving, you can't. There won't be anyone to take care of me."  
  
"Isis can take care of you." Lydia said. "Right, Isis?"  
  
"If he wants me to." she answered.  
  
"No! I don't need your help! I'll just commit suicide!"  
  
"Shut up about that, Hiro!" Lydia screamed. "That's all you ever talk about! Killing and dying! I'm tired of hearing it!"  
  
Malik started to laugh. "What will you do, Hiro? You are not mentally able to take care of yourself and your wife is abandoning you."  
  
"It's not funny!" Hiro shouted. "You ruined my life!"  
  
Malik stopped smiling. "It's what you get for betraying me. No one does and gets away with it. You're just going to suffer more from now on. I'll make sure of it."   
  
Hiro noticed that Malik was staring at Lydia while getting something out of his pocket. He realized that it was a knife and he was planning to kill Lydia with it. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion for Hiro. He had a choice to make, watch the only person he loved die in front of him, or save her and die himself. He didn't think another thing about it. Lydia was the thing he cared about most and she was worth it. At the very last second, Hiro shot out his wings and pushed Lydia out of the way as the knife flew through the air and stuck him in the heart. Hiro died instantly.  
  
"Hiro!" Lydia cried and Malik disappeared. "Hiro, why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die instead?" she bent down to his dead body and gasped. Hiro's wings were out but they were not from a demon like they had been all his life. He had transformed into an angel without the help- of anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end. Wait... that's not the end. There's still one more chapter. IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!! The sequel to this story will still be on this link to the story. Don't look it up separately. 


	28. Kamuto

This is the second to last chapter for this story (but remember that the sequel will be on this link still) After this, don't expect the sequel to be up for a while because I'm grounded now and when I get ungrounded, I'm going on vacation. Don't worry, I'll e-mail all of you when I update again. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few months since Hiro's death and Lydia was coping with it the best she could. She knew Hiro wanted to die so she let him. Yami, Damara, Isis, and even some of the servants let her let go of her husband. Everything was fine until one day, someone knocked on the door. Lydia got to it first, " Hello?"  
  
A man with black hair in a ponytail was there. "Hi, my name is Duke Devlin and I need to search this palace." he pushed her out of the way and started looking around. He saw a necklace with an ankh on it and picked it up. "Master will like this." he said and walked away.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Lydia shouted. "Where are you going? That's Isis's necklace!"  
  
Duke stopped and looked over his shoulder. "This belongs to the Queen? That's even better." he continued to leave.  
  
"Don't take it, it isn't yours." she said.  
  
"I know," said Duke, "That's why I need it. But my master wants it and you can't stop me."  
  
"At least tell me who your master is." Lydia said.  
  
"No way. He doesn't want anyone to know who he is. Why should I tell you anyway? You're nobody special." he told her and left. Lydia wanted to know what was going on so she secretly followed him. What seemed like forever was only an hour and up ahead was a palace even greater than Yami's. Surprisingly, there were no guards at the time and she went in easily after Duke. She followed him through at least a dozen doors and then finally into a bigger room. Duke then spoke, "I have the necklace that you wanted, Master. It was easy to take it from the girl Lydia."  
  
"You saw Lydia?" a voice said, but Lydia couldn't figure out where it came from. "Did she give you any trouble?  
  
Lydia noticed a slight change in his voice when he said her name. He said it with passion as if he had loved her before or somehow used to know her. Then she thought, could this possibly be Hiro? No, I saw Hiro get buried.   
  
Duke answered his Master's question. "A few times but I got away."  
  
"You didn't hurt her, did you?" he asked, raising his voice.  
  
"No," Duke said quickly, "No, of course not. I wouldn't want to make you mad, Master."  
  
"Make him mad?" Lydia said quietly. "This guy has to know me because why would he be mad if I was hurt?"  
  
All of a sudden, two guards holding a prisoner came in. "we found this man sneaking around." one of them said. "What should we do to him?"  
  
There was a short silence and then he said, "Kill him. Just get rid of him. No one can find out I'm here."  
  
"NO!" the prisoner shouted and then Lydia noticed that it was Yami's older brother, Yuri. "Please don't kill me, I only came here by accident!"  
  
"Wait," said the master, "don't kill him." Yuri had a look of relief on his face. "I will kill him."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the guard. "We will leave him here for you, Master." he set Yuri down and left. The 'Master' finally came out of hiding and he wore a mask to cover up his face.  
  
"Why did you come here?" he asked. "No one can know of my existence!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Yuri said. "Really, I am! I was going to my brother's palace and I just walked past. I wasn't even going to look who was living here.  
  
"I would let you go if you didn't know so much about me. I'm afraid I have to kill you, even if you didn't mean to come." the master said.  
  
As Duke turned around and laughed, he spotted Lydia trying to hide. " What re you doing here, Lydia?" Duke said, pulling her up by her shirt. "Now you're going to die! Master! Look who I found! Can I kill her?"  
  
The master turned around. "Lydia? How did you get in her? No, you can't kill her, Duke!"  
  
"Why not? She found your hideout and witnessed the whole thing! We can't let her live."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do. I will kill her, not you." he took Lydia from Duke and pulled her outside.  
  
"What about Yuri?" Duke called from behind.  
  
"Let him go and don't follow me." he answered. When they got out of his palace, he asked her, "Why did you come here?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I don't even know who you are." she said.  
  
"Just get out of here now. If you do, I won't have to hurt you. Go!" he commanded, trying to push her.  
  
"You push me like-" she didn't finish. "Never mind, someone you don't know."  
  
"Who?" the master asked. "Are you talking about Hiro?"  
  
"How did you- Did you know him?" Lydia was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I knew him. He was your husband and now he's....dead. Hiro was an idiot. He should have died sooner."  
  
"Don't say that! I lived Hiro and I still do! He made me happy and that's all that matters to me. Tell me who you are and I'll leave."  
  
"Fine already, I won't tell you my real name but you can call me Kamuto. Now go!"  
  
Lydia finally decided to leave and began to walk back to the palace. She wondered why Kamuto was so secretive about himself and why he seemed so much like Hiro. Maybe he was one of Hiro's brothers and he just never mentioned him. She them asked Yami about it. "Do you have any brothers I don't know about?"  
  
"Only Yuri and Yuji are my only brothers. I could possibly have an older brother like Hiro but I can't be sure. Why? are you planning to get married again?"  
  
"No, today I met this guy that reminded me of Hrio. He had a mask on but his hair looked like yours."  
  
Yami looked out the window. "It could be possible. There are a lot of things I don't know about my family. I don't think you should go see him again."  
  
"Alright," she agreed but she didn't want to. She wanted to go and see Kamuto again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
One more chapter!!!!!!!!! I bet you can't wait. ( I know, I can't ) Oh well, please review. 


	29. Sacrifice of Life

I'm back from vacation now so here's the last chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lydia couldn't stand any more after the third day. She had to go see Kamuto again. She left when she knew that Yami was busy and couldn't stop her. This time when she arrived at his palace, there were guards in front of it. Lydia tried to get past them without being noticed but was caught just before she made it in. "Let me go! I need to see Kamuto!" she yelled, trying to get away.  
  
The guards dropped her. "No one calls Master by his name unless they can be trusted. You must really mean a lot to him then. We're sorry, you can go ahead in."  
  
Lydia continued but didn't know where to look. She passed a few doors and went in some until she found Duke. "Why did you come back?" he asked. "I thought Master didn't want to see you back here again."  
  
"I have to see him again, Duke. I need to know who he is," Lydia insisted.  
  
Duke shook his head. "Whatever. He's in the room next door. I wouldn't bother him too much. He might not give you a second chance."  
  
She left the room and went into the next. Sure enough, Kamuto was on one of his couches asleep. She sat down beside him and began to reach for his mask. Her hand was only centimeters away when Kamuto grabbed her arm and pinned her down, trying to stop her and at the same time not be too aggressive. "I thought I told you to get away from here, Lydia."  
  
She struggled to get free but it was no use. Kamuto was jut too strong. "I just wanted to know more about you, Kamuto. I had to see you again."  
  
"Sorry, but you're not finding out anything. I'd stop coming here if I were you. You might get killed by a guard or something." he said, releasing her. "I don't want you to get hurt. Stay away from here and go back to Yami's palace.  
  
"But Kamuto," she said, "It's too dark for me to go back, at least by myself." Lydia grabbed his arm.  
  
Kamuto pulled away quickly. "No, I can't fall for you again, Lydia." He whispered to himself but she apparently heard. "I mean, no, I can't walk you home. I can't leave because someone will see me. It's too much of a risk."  
  
Lydia sighed. "No one will see you, it's completely dark. Either you walk me home or I stay in an extra bedroom."  
  
"Fine, Lydia, whatever. Just leave me alone! I'll send a servant into your room later to check on you." Kamuto finally gave in.  
  
Lydia walked across the hall and into the room she was instructed to go to. About fifteen minutes later a servant came in. "Hello, my name is Sehu. Master sent me here to see if you needed anything."  
  
"No thank you, Sehu. There is nothing I need. The only thing I want is gone, it's too late." She said.  
  
"What is it? Sehu asked. "Hiro? Is that what you want?"  
  
Lydia was shocked. "How did you know?"  
  
"I have the ability to read minds, so I read yours. But of course, I would never hurt my master's love."  
  
"What?! Kamuto is in love with me? Since when?" she practically yelled. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Shhhhhh...not so loud. He's always loved you. I told you I could read minds. I also know who he really is." Sehu said.  
  
"Really? Tell me! I have to know!"  
  
"I can't. If I mentioned his name to you, he would have us both killed."  
  
At that moment, Kamuto opened the door. "Sehu!" he yelled and grabbed his neck, trying to choke him. Lydia then pushed him away from Sehu. Kamuto stared at her for awhile and then left without saying a word.  
  
Sehu rubbed his neck. "Thanks, Lydia. He'll probably come after me again tomorrow after you leave."  
  
"Then why don't you come back to the palace with me? I know you'll be safe there." She offered. "We can even go back tonight if you want."  
  
"Okay." He said. "We should be okay if we walk together. I have to get something first." He quickly walked out and went into Kamuto's room. He was taking a long time so she looked in the door. She saw Sehu grab something and then he pushed her. "Come on, we have to get out of here now!" he took her arm and dragged her until they were half way there. "Sorry about that, Lydia. I just had to get us out before Master found out I took Isis's ankh necklace. He was going to destroy it because he can never die as long as it is in one piece. Malik gave it to Yami so he would give it to Isis and Kamuto could never get it. That is why he told Duke to steal it. "He finished explaining as they arrived at the palace.  
  
"Why don't you want Kamuto to die? Isn't that his choice?"  
  
"He has too much to give up at this point, for instance, you." He said as he followed her inside. Everyone was already asleep except for Yami.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Yami asked. "Kamuto's palace even though I told you not to? You know, you could get in serious trouble when you disobey the Pharaoh."  
  
Lydia had lived with Yami so long that she had forgotten he was Pharaoh. "I'm sorry, Yami. I should have listened."  
  
Yami smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just don't think you can be getting away with it often, okay?"  
  
"I won't do it again. Besides, if I wouldn't have gone, Sehu would have been killed." She said, pointing to him. "Kamuto was about to kill him until I stopped him."  
  
"He sounds pretty dangerous if you ask me." said Yami. "Promise me you won't ever go back."  
  
"All right, I won't go back unless I have your permission." She agreed. "It's late, I'm going to bed."  
  
About three o clock in the morning, Yami was woken up by a loud knocking on the front door and yelling. He got up to answer it but before he could, the door flew open by itself and Kamuto stood outside. "Why didn't you let me in? Where is Lydia?" he asked but Yami wouldn't tell him. "Where is she at dammit?! Tell me! I'll kill you if you don't tell me!!"  
  
"I'm right here," Lydia said, coming out of her room. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just give me the necklace and nobody will get hurt, okay?" he tried to persuade her.  
  
She wasn't about to give the necklace up. "No! I won't give it to you. You only want to break it so you can die!"  
  
"What?! Who told you? It was that slave of mine wasn't it? I suppose he told you who I was at the time too, didn't he?"  
  
"He didn't tell me because he didn't want you to hurt him!" Lydia yelled at him and blocked Sehu's door.  
  
"He's in there, isn't he? Get out of my way!" he shouted back at her and pushed her so hard that when she hit the wall, she couldn't get back up. Kamuto hadn't realized what he had done until it was over. "Lydia!" he gasped and went over to her. "I didn't mean it, really, I didn't.."  
  
"I..can't move." she said weakly. "It feels like I'm.." she couldn't finish.  
  
"No, Lydia," he said, "You can't be paralyzed. Not again."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Yami asked Kamuto. "How do you know about Lydia?"  
  
"Because I'm the one who did it last time," he said, taking off the mask, "I am Hiro"  
  
Yami was shocked. "How can that be? Lydia and I both saw you die and get buried. How are you still alive?"  
  
"It's that necklace I made Duke steal from Isis. It has the power to heal. Malik used it on me and once you're healed, you can never die until it's destroyed. It might have looked like I died, and I did temporarily, but eventually, I came back. It's how Malik is still alive even after you were sure that you killed him. He gave the necklace to you because he didn't want me to get it and destroy it. He never thought I would tell you and assumed it would be safe. Now that I know that it's here, I can get rid of it, of course, after we heal Lydia with it."  
  
"But then won't she die after you destroy it?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, it's just the next time you die, you won't be able to come back to life. After it's gone, Malik can die and he will no longer be able to come back." Hiro planned. He got up from Lydia's side and went into Sehu's room to get the ankh. Hiro then put the necklace around Lydia's neck and she instantly began to heal and she woke up.  
  
"Hiro?" she blinked a few times. "Am I dead too?  
  
"You're alive and so am I." He answered and put the mask up to his face. "Look familiar?"  
  
"Hiro! You're really alive!" she stood up and embraced him like she never did before. "I'm so happy you're alive!"  
  
"That's good but Yami and I have to go." He said while taking the necklace back from her. "We have to go defeat Malik one last time."  
  
"But, Hiro, you can't! I just got you back! I don't want to lose you again. If you die then-"  
  
"Then I'll be revived with the ankh. After we get rid of him, I'll break the ankh and his life won't be restored." He interrupted. "Don't worry, I will come back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro and Yami ran about a half a mile away from the palace so everyone in it would be safe. They knew that they could never find Malik so instead they had to get Malik to come to them. "Malik!" Hiro called, "Come here now or I'll break the ankh!" Malik suddenly appeared and Hiro smiled. "I knew you'd come."  
  
"Hiro, give me the ankh or I'll destroy you and everyone within a mile of here, including Lydia." Malik said and transported her there. "Give it to me now or she'll be the first to die." Lydia hit him in the stomach and ran towards Hiro. "Get over here!"  
  
"Watch Lydia for a minute, will you, Yami?" Hiro asked and Yami stood in front of Lydia. Hiro ran to Malik and stabbed him, but Malik had also had the same idea and stuck a sword in Hiro's chest.  
  
"Hiro! NO!" Lydia and Yami shouted at the same time.  
  
Malik and Hiro both sat up at the same time, dying. "Hiro, if you break the ankh, neither of us will survive." Malik tried to tell Hiro.  
  
Hiro looked up at Malik with the ankh in his hands and smiled. "So be it." He said and broke it in half.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, try to hold back your crying. Well, that's pretty much it. I hope you liked it and the sequel WILL BE ADDED AS MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY. It will be just like an update. If any of you have questions, don't be afraid to ask because I will answer all of them.  
  
Here is some info about the characters or story that you probably didn't know.  
  
When I first write this: it was only Part I. About halfway through the summer, I wrote the rest. Malik was not the villain. He was actually a servant for Kamuto as the place of Sehu. The bad guy was actually Heishin from the PSX game YGO Forbidden Memories. Isis was not the Ishizu from the anime. Since everyone was assuming that, I decided that the story would be better if it was her. That was also why I made Malik the bad guy after that. Info on Lydia:  
  
-she was never supposed to be married to Hiro, it was unexpected uhhh.. I think that's it  
  
Info on Hiro:  
  
-he was based on Ezra from R.L. Stine's The Secret, Dallas from The Outsiders, and of course me. (only in personality and somewhat past. I don't kill people) -Hiro and Yami are only half brothers. Same father but deferent mother. -Hiro and Seto are half brothers. Same mother but different father. -Hiro is actually Mexican (don't ask)  
  
Remember, if you want to know anything else, don't be afraid to ask.  
  
-Yami 


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the sequel to Pharaoh..it doesn't really have a name.. Anyways, I am dedicating this to all the people with a mental illness (such as myself). I do not own YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro walked up to the palace door and stopped. It had been two long years since he had passed through its halls. He had negotiated with Osiris and was granted life once more. But, if he sided with the evil forces again, he would burn in red-hot embers for the rest of eternity. Hiro knew that if he knocked, that fate would become more likely to happen. At that moment, his passion for Lydia flashed through his disabled mind and he overcame the fear to knock. At first, nobody answered and he was about to leave when Isis opened the door. She had been holding a small clay pot and fell from her hands when she saw him. Isis called for Yami and Lydia who both came in, gasping. Lydia felt dizzy and dropped to the ground, speechless.  
  
"Hiro," said Yami in a surprised way, "How did you get back to Earth?" Hiro explained the situation to everyone. "Do you think you'll be able to contain yourself?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm going to try." He answered, looking at Lydia who had finally recognized it was him.  
  
"Hiro!" she shouted with happiness and jumped up to him. "I missed you so much! I never thought I would see you again!"  
  
"It's true," Yami told Hiro, "You're just about the only thing that she ever talks about for the last two years." He paused for a minute. "Aren't you going to come in?" Yami wanted to be nice to his brother since he had done a lot to keep them alive.  
  
Hiro came in and remembered that Isis was supposed to return to the kingdom of Osiris after the defeat of Malik. "Isis, why are you still here?"  
  
"Since I helped to get rid of my brother, I was allowed to stay." She told him.  
  
Hiro nodded once and Lydia gave him an impatient look. "Don't you want to spend some time with me?" she pulled Hiro's arm and he followed her to her room. Lydia shut the door and sat on the bed. "Did you miss me?"  
  
He didn't sit by her, just looked out the window. "Of course I did."  
  
"You don't sound very happy. Do you not feel the same about me?"  
  
"Lydia, I love you just as much, if not more." He said, joining her. "I just have a lot to risk coming back here with you."  
  
"Why would you do this for me? I'm not worth that much to you am I?" Lydia asked.  
  
Hiro noticed that she was acting like she didn't want him to love her anymore. "I'd sacrifice anything for you."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't!" she accidentally shouted and began to cry.  
  
He put his arm around her. "There is something you need to tell me. What is it?" Lydia didn't answer at first but when she was about to, Malik walked into the room. When Hiro saw him, he jumped up and transformed into a demon. "What the hell is he doing here?!"  
  
Lydia stared up at Hiro in tears. "He is what I needed to tell you about."  
  
"But I thought I killed him."  
  
"You did." She turned away from him. "Malik's not really that bad. His dark side had controlled him when he was against us. Thanks to you, he was freed." Hiro's expression was almost exactly the same as it was when he found out Lydia was paralyzed. "Hiro! I'm so sorry!" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I didn't know you would come back! I don't expect you to forgive me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive you for." He said, wiping her tars away. "I have no problem with you loving Malik." He let go and faced Malik. "If you even scratch her, I swear you'll regret it."  
  
"That won't be necessary." Malik said, getting in Hiro's face. "I would never abuse a woman like you."  
  
"Malik!" Lydia was surprised. "That was totally uncalled for!"  
  
"No, he's right," Hiro said, walking towards the door, "I did abuse you and don't deserve you. If you need me, I'll be down in the dungeon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go. I hope you guys aren't mad that Hiro came back. Most people said they liked him so I didn't hesitate (even though I've had this written for a while now). Hope you liked it and please review. 


End file.
